The Heir of Kamen Riders
by ShadowBladeKnight
Summary: Time is always at hand, no matter how small or big. No matter where you are, changes always make an effect to the timeline. With a world that underwent six loops of destruction and creation the 7th shall be changed for all. With the dark forces on the move, the future is set. Now the world of Orbis shall see the rise of the King of Time. His name is Zi-O, the Heir of Kamen Riders.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I AM HERE! I have been very busy for the past month due to my TWO jobs. Work has been killing me and the fact I already have two weeks worth of overtime? It's driving me to exhaustion and sleep. I need my sleep for the stress I often have to deal with. I even had to play games just to let loose of my stress. And the fact my trip to Japan on November has been delayed? It added more minor problems to my life. Aside that, what matters now is I am publishing this because I needed to get this idea out before I lose this chance (and probably my mind).**

**To those who don't know what the game is, Epic Seven (or E7 for short) is a Korean mobile RPG developed by Super Creative, and published by Smilegate Megaport for Android and IOS phones. It was then made a global release for everyone. **

**When I played the game, I had so much fun and enjoyed the characters (even the waifus) and the lore to the game itself. It made me realize an idea leading to this. Zi-O and Epic Seven. Reason is because in Epic Seven, the world of Orbis underwent six resurrections to its timeline, a time loop of creation and destruction. Thus six cycles of the world, slowly distorting it. With the world itself on its seventh loop, new changes would occur. And with Zi-O having different results of timelines due to Zi-O's choices, I thought to bite the bullet to try this idea out. Also, I plan to work on a cover art for this story.**

**With the Reiwa Era already beginning after the first episode of Zero-One aired (good pilot episode by the way and I have high hopes of its progress), it was time to let this story out to not just show the legacy of the Heisei Riders but also for us to look back at 20 generations of Heisei Kamen Riders. Before you read let us take a moment to look back at 20 Kamen Riders who became our favorites, to know that the Heisei is over and Zero-One will take on the mantle for the Reiwa Era.**

***_Begin moment of silence_***

**So, let us begin the story and see how it will go from here.**

**EDITED: 9/10/19 **

Henshin!

'_Thought'_

_**"Another Rider"**_

* * *

_"Time is nothing but an illusion. Time has seen as many things for even the slightest second; new changes occur for the future." The man stated, opening the book he has in hand. "Every era held unique events that lead to a change for our future." He took careful steps around the room, a few clocks ticking around him. Each ticking was changing the second, each second passing time. "However, there comes a time heroes rise from the turmoil that plagued their homeland." _

_Looking up at the chamber, his eyes laid upon small statues of humans in armor, a number resting below each of them with a name next to it. A total of 20 stone statues and the numbers being the years they represent. The years were ranging from 2000 to 2017._

_"Power has always appeared to unexpected people. Some by coincidence, some by fate, and some unintentionally." _

_His footsteps created minor echoes, but the ticking overlayed it. "Time and time again, new warriors were born to fight against the forces of evil. The power that came from the very enemy they face." His shadow covered each statue he walked by. _

_"Overcoming the odds, sacrifice, even selflessness to help all. Traits that could define royalty but are not."_

_Taking one last step, he lifted his head to look at the very last statue that stood out from the rest. "Things will change for all to bear witness for our future."_

_He stepped forward, his eyes looking at the book one last time._

_"And now, a new era shall begin for all. For the people of both Orbis and Earth." Closing the book, the man gave a glance with a grin seen. He turned around, moving his free arm out to let all bask (despite no one was in the chamber with him) on the announcement he will make. _

_"Rejoice! It's time for the dawn of the new king!"_

_The last statue behind him was finally revealed, revealing an armored being sitting on a throne with pride. The year on it displayed '2018' but the name, however, was etched across the stone._

**Zi-O**

* * *

**The Heir of Kamen Riders**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New World; A New Time**

**(Earth, 2018)**

With the year halfway done, it will soon be a new year for everyone. Many were setting up for the upcoming new season with summer close to an end. The lights kept the city bright in the night. People either heading home, finishing up their last-minute shopping or enjoying leisure.

For one person, it was more on the lines of working due to the current job he worked in.

"Have a good evening!" The person called the customer who left the building.

The person behind the counter was a young man with short hair was both slightly messy yet slightly spiked while being a raven black color. His skin was a light ivory color, and his eyes were a dark brown color. A black collared shirt was left unbuttoned, revealing the v-neck gray shirt underneath it. A pair of bootcut denim jeans wrap around his legs and a couple of dark-colored shoes seen on his feet.

Once the last customer was gone, the young man sighed tiredly. With the hour currently at nighttime, it was finally time to close for the day. Walking over to the employee area, he walked over to the board and checked the time.

Just as he was about to time himself out of his shift, he heard a voice.

"Hey, Enrique!" The now named young man glanced at one of his fellow employees who was also a friend of his. "The guys and I plan on heading to a restaurant down the street. You wanna come along?"

"Nah, I'm good, Zack. You guys can go on ahead." The now named Enrique declined the offer. "I got some stuff to do in the morning. Besides, I am pretty sure you would be flirting with another girl again."

"He's got you there." The other employee snickered. "Enrique did mention you nearly got your butt whooped once."

"Hey!" Zack barked. "How was I supposed to know Aiden?!"

"Could have asked her."

The brunette felt his eyebrow twitched. "Oh piss off will ya?"

Enrique chuckled in amusement but found it humorous.

"Well, it's your funeral. See ya, Enrique." His friends said their partings before leaving the store.

There were times he would hang out with them but given he has been working hard, and he couldn't let stuff like that interfere. Sure its a luxury but working was also considered a necessity.

He noticed his boss picking the keys to close the store. "Ah, Enrique. You're about to leave as well?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure everything was alright on your end, sir."

The owner chuckled. "It's alright. You can go on home."

"Yes, sir." Enrique adjusted the wristwatch on his wrist to keep it snug around the wrist, the small ticking heard in it. With work finished for the day, it was about time he headed home.

"But thanks for the help, Enrique. Don't forget about your shift tomorrow morning." His boss reminded.

"Got it." The young man replied, giving a wave of goodbye. "I'll be here tomorrow, boss and have a good night."

Walking out of the building, he walked back home for the day as the store he worked in began to close for the night. He felt a tinge of exhaustion, but it didn't hamper his mood. All that mattered was the day went well.

Looking back at the memories, he smiled thinly at the realization of his small achievements he accomplished. It has been almost a year since he graduated high school. Things were subtle for him as a graduate. He was still looking into a college to apply for; he was also taking his time with the life he has now. A decent job with good pay, being a graduate with honors, even celebrating with his parents.

However, parts of his childhood were all but a blur. His parents didn't tell him how he has forgotten it, nor did he ask. It was best to leave it like that. He could remember the newspaper his parents keep in the office; a reminder of that day several children, including himself, vanished and returned with no memory.

The day of his kidnapping was something he couldn't remember. He didn't know who, why, or where he ended up at. All he remembered was waking up in the hospital. He doesn't remember a week of his childhood during his disappearance. As much as he wants to know, he chose to never look back on his past. What matters now was the present.

Looking at his phone for a moment, he checked the time. He sent a text, informing his parents about his eventual arrival.

The teen noticed someone standing before him, staring. A gray-green jacket loosely wrapped his form, the sleeves of the coat partially detached, the front buttons folded over to the right of the coat itself. A gray scarf wrapped around the collar area. The hood laid over the man's head, obscuring his identity to prevent Enrique from seeing his eyes.

The obscured stare was unsettling Enrique since the person solely focused on him. The silence lasted a few minutes, leading the graduate to speak to the hooded man. "Can I help you?" Enrique asked.

"Congratulations." The hooded man praised.

The graduate raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

The mysterious man turns around, looking at the book he has in hand. "According to the book, this will be a special day for you." Glancing at the graduate, he presents a metal object that fits in the palm of his hand. It was black, yet it held no image whatsoever. "For you."

"Uh…" His dark brown eyes look at the round object in the odd man's hand.

The mysterious man hands it to Enrique before closing the book he was holding. The graduate watched the man step away and heard him say. "Oh, and one more thing. Watch out for a giant red machine." before leaving him.

Enrique stared at the man before seeing him gone. "What was that all about?" The graduate wondered, looking at the object in hand. It was odd.

Instead of not focusing on what happened, he pocketed the odd item and continued his walk back home. The trail was uneventful until he reached the tunnel.

"Huh?" His eyes noticed a ripple in the air, in the middle of the park tunnel. Stepping closer, he could see it as clear as day. Looking behind him then at the ripple, he was curious yet amazed by the spectacle. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he didn't see things.

Something like this would be seen in movies, but this looked to be the real deal.

Slowly, he extended his hand towards it. His hand was slowly drawing near it, but when it did, a purple glow resonated from his hand and to the ripple itself. The teen greeted with a minor shock, enough for him to feel it. The graduate lurched his hand back from the sudden development.

"Huh?" The graduate looked at his hand, surprised for a moment.

What was that just now?

Suddenly the ripple begins to crack in midair, startling him. He steps back as the cracks grew, blue and purple light seeping from the crevices. "W-What the hell?" Enrique uttered in bewilderment.

What in the world was happening?

_**It... is… TIME!**_

His eyes widen to the voice. The voice he once heard in a dream when he was a child.

The graduate noticed the crevices were spreading on specific points of the ripple itself. The ripple cracked more before it shattered, revealing a purple portal. Its shape looked like a broken fragment within the air. With the portal active, it began to create a vortex to inhale anything in its path. The only thing being the graduate himself.

The raven-haired graduate used his arm to shield himself from the harsh wind, but then he noticed he was slowly getting dragged into the portal.

"O-Oh crap!" Enrique panicked to what was now happening. He tried to move back, but the portal's harsh wind was proven to be stronger.

Then, his feet were lifted off the ground much to his horror.

Frantically grabbing the edge of the tunnel as a last resort, he gripped it tightly out of desperation. The raven-haired teen held on for his dear life, clawing the concrete, but it was proven futile. His grip on the edge of the park tunnel was slowly losing hold. "Someone! HEELLLLPPP!" He screamed, before the vortex inhaled him in, his screams silenced the moment he vanished.

The portal remained open, the purple and blue light still surrounding it.

Then footsteps suddenly echoed in the tunnel pathway before the man from earlier stood before the portal.

"Seems my king has finally been summoned to Orbis, as expected." The hooded man hummed, scanning over the page; expected for the recent outcome to occur. Closing the book in hand, he stepped into the vortex and followed after 'his king.'

Unknown to them, something else spotted the tear. Inside the machine, the pilot seethed with anger when his eyes noticed the crack. "Damn it… I can still stop it from happening!" The giant machine said, flying into it before the portal sealed itself from the world…_ for now._

* * *

**(Unknown, Year Unknown)**

"Ugh…." Enrique groaned, grasping his head. "My head…"

Last he remembered, he was walking towards his home after he finished work like usual. Then he got carried away by the odd vortex that appeared out of nowhere earlier. His eyes greeted with the crisp, clear sky, the clouds slowly moving across the atmosphere. Then his sights travel left and right, noticing he wasn't at the park anymore. His eyes winced to the bright sunlight that sneaked through the gaps of whatever he was at.

The raven-haired graduate grunted and slowly moved himself up slightly. "Where am I…?" He stood up, looking at where he was. His surroundings were unlike anything he has ever seen before. The skies looked bright, and even the air felt clean with no aircraft sighted. Where did he wake up in?

Reaching in his pocket, he pulls out his phone out in hopes to call someone. Sadly, his phone held no signal whatsoever.

"This is just great," He pocketed the phone, his eyes looking at his surroundings once more. The forest was unique since some of the plant life looked foreign to him.

The raven-haired graduate looked at the trees that somewhat darken the bright area. His dark brown eyes moving left and right to the surroundings, he was in.

"Where the hell am I? This place doesn't look like the park at all."

Come to think of it, why was the forest somewhat denser than the one he has seen? Not to mention the echoes of howls made him jump.

Last he recalled, there were no wolves in the city. Dogs yes but wolves? No way the area held wolves. On broad daylight no less. Not wanting to stand around to find out, he walked as quickly as possible, trying to find out where exactly he is. He continues to walk until he noticed the ground was slanting upward.

If something like this was seen, it means two things: the ground is becoming higher in elevation. Or the possibility of a cliffside which could be a dead-end or a chance to see what is below.

Seeing the elevation, this was a chance to find out where he was. The graduated jogged faster before slowing down the moment he saw the view, his arm covering his eyes for a moment due to the brightness until his vision quickly adjusted.

The sight before him left him speechless but shocked as well. While standing on the cliff, it was the spectacle he saw on the horizon. A cluster of cities (their architecture extremely unfamiliar to him) with walls around them, the lush forests and mountains visible to his very eyes. Even a few unique ships were hovering around the sky, close to the cities. The area was in one part of the town as well.

Seeing this made him realize that this _wasn't _home.

This _wasn't _Earth at all.

"T-This has to be a dream…" He uttered in bewilderment. It was becoming unbelievable to the place he found himself in. No, not unbelievable. It was supposed to be impossible for this situation to happen.

Something like this would transpire in either fantasy stories or isekai-genre anime. The young man wanted to deny what he was seeing, but everything around him showed it was not a dream.

Enrique took a few steps back, reeling to the predicament he found himself in. He pinched his hand, hoping all of this was a dream but instead felt pain.

"This isn't a dream at all…" He muttered in shock.

Looking down, his eyes briefly saw the slanted ground leading into the city itself. Hopefully, he can find out just where exactly he is in. He jogged down the grass but nearly slipped due to the angle of the path.

Once he gained better footing, he took a deep breath and entered the city. Is it even considered a city to begin with? Everything looked very different, which showed he wasn't in his hometown.

"This stuff looked like it came from a fantasy." Or was it sci-fi or both? He wouldn't know exactly. All of the stuff he saw was unbelievable.

Turning around, he had to lift his head a few times to see the floating platforms that were high in the sky. "Man… this place really is–" When he faced forward and turned a corner, he immediately felt the air knocked out of his lungs when something harshly hit him. The impact itself sent him and whatever crashed into him onto the ground.

"Ow…" Enrique groaned. The graduate rubbed his head to ease the growing headache before noticing who crashed into him.

The girl looked to be a year or two younger than him with fair skin of Asian Descent. A pair of glasses over her eyes with her brown hair styled in a ponytail. The girl's clothes consist of a school uniform due to the patch she had on her sleeve along with the school bag over her shoulder.

Upon noticing him, the girl began speaking in a language he barely understood, but some words made him realize the language, her tone obviously from fright and stuttering. It almost sounded Korean due to a few words she said sounded similar to a few online games that were originally from South Korea (Closers Online and Elsword Online). "Um… do you understand English?" He tried to say — hopefully, the girl understanding his question.

The girl seemed to have understood him when she blinked before flushing in embarrassment. "S-Sorry." The brunette returned in English.

"It's alright," Enrique assured, standing on his feet to brush off the dirt. "Let me help you up."

He extended his hand to her, which she grabbed and pulled her up. The girl brushes her skirt after the little accident. "T-Thanks."

"No problem."

At first, the brunette was nervous, but she finally said, "I-I'm Yuna. Yuna Woo."

"Nice to meet you, Yuna. The name's Enrique." He paused when the name clicked in his mind for an apparent reason. Her name, the language she spoke not too long ago. "Wait, your name. Isn't that something one would name to a person back on Earth?"

Yuna's brows raised in surprise. She didn't expect him to know she was from Earth. She said, "How did you know?"

Enrique scratched his head. "Well… I ended up here too."

"Really?!" So she wasn't alone in this situation she found herself in. How did he end up here and not in the building she ran from?

"Yeah," He sighed. Scratching his head, he looked at her for a moment. "So uh, Yuna, what were you doing?"

"W-Well…" Yuna mumbled nervously. "I-I was running…"

"Running? Running from what?"

"Um… well… they're students like me but…" The Korean noticed him raise an eyebrow. "T-They're wielding weapons… and are after me since I rejected the responsibility..."

"For what exactly would they chase you for making rejection of a responsibility?"

"It's because-"

"Stop!" Enrique saw various students with weapons running towards them from a distance. This bewildered the high school graduate. There were people around his age wielding weapons?! Where did he and Yuna end up in?!

"Oh, no…" Yuna squeaked hearing the familiar sounds. "They're coming…"

"Let's run!" He shouted. The last thing they wanted is to get arrested for illegal trespassing after somewhat crashing in an unknown land.

Just what is going on?

* * *

The two otherworlders stayed in an alley after the run, both of them safe from being spotted. The raven-haired graduate looked from their hiding spot, his eyes seeing the group of 'students' running in the other direction.

"I think we're safe for now," Enrique informed. "I'm going to look for a way out of here. You stay here until I give the signal."

"O-Okay." Yuna nodded in understanding.

Enrique looked from their cover one last time before walking out. He should at least find something that can help them survive, or better yet what kind of world did they end up in. He walked around carefully, looking for anyone suspicious.

Come to think of it, what was this place supposed to be if it has 'students' as Yuna labeled them as.

To his assumption, it could academy of sorts? That he's not sure of since they all hold weapons from her words. And magic? It was supposed to be fantasy-fiction yet here it's real.

"I gotta stop overthinking…" Enrique scratched his head in irritation. "This will get me nowhere if I don't find something for Yuna and me."

"I finally found you, Oma Zi-O!" A voice yelled.

"Oma Zi-O? Who's-" Enrique turned around but slowly lifted his head, the large shadow looming over him. Now in front of him was a giant red robot with a watch-shaped face. And it was looking down at him pointedly. "Meep." He squeaked.

The robot raised its metal arm, making Enrique move away from the hit. He was lucky to dodge it, but it didn't stop the machine from continuing its attempt to crush him. The crimson machine didn't give up as it chased him around the area.

Enrique jumped from the close call again before seeing an incoming gap. "Oh, come on!" He shut his eyes and picked up the pace.

He jumped and prayed. Then he felt himself hitting the ground and thankfully not dead. He opened his eyes to see himself on the other side before standing on his feet. The raven-haired graduate felt relief to the safe landing before looking back at the machine who stood where it was.

"Try and jump over here!" Enrique taunted.

Saying those words only set fuel to the fire. Enrique witnessed the robot transform into a flying machine much to his astonishment. Him and his big mouth.

"Seriously?!" Once it changed into its bipedal mode the moment it landed, the robot chased after him again and attempted an attack. He ducked but had to crawl back until he fumbled onto his feet and fled and runs from each attack the robot does.

He needed to get back to Yuna and fast. He rather not die here in whatever place he ended up in. The graduate narrowly evaded the robot's fist, its knuckles cracking the ground.

'That was too close!' While he was relieved at the close call, he didn't slow down.

Back with Yuna, she was making adjustments to her drone. She didn't want anything to happen given she was still in a new world. Deep down, she couldn't accept such a big responsibility to be a Student Council President of a whole nation. It was too much of a burden, especially when the supposed 'Guardian' was the one who brought her here.

Come to think of it, was her friend in a similar situation as her? If he is, then who was his Guardian? He mentioned being forced into a portal. He never said anything about a Guardian.

The young Korean student felt the ground shake much to her confusion. She stood up and noticed her new friend running towards her. However, she saw his state of panic.

"Enrique, what's wrong?!" Yuna asked, but she then noticed the charging machine that was following him. No doubt it was chasing him.

"I don't know, but we gotta keep moving!" Enrique grabbed her hand before both he and the girl ran for their lives.

* * *

_Explosions rocked the grounds of the area, the locals being escorted by a few students to get them away safely._

_The perpetrator was a humanoid monster with its skin being a crimson red and azure blue color. Its waist held a grotesque object that acted as a buckle, yet it was firmly attached to its body. Its attacks deemed dangerous as it was searching, creating for the possible results by finding suitable targets._

_"Stop that monster!" The students attacked the rampaging monster with their magic, but it didn't even faze the monster. In fact, when they thought it met its demise, it was still standing alive and well._

_The monster channeled a ball of fire in response that it throws, the attack directly hitting the student who launched magic at it._

_The archer attempted to fire an arrow at it, but the monster quickly grabbed the projectile and snapped it like a twig._

_It immediately punched the one who dared had the gall to try and shoot it with it when it was powerful in its own right. The punch sent the archer flying back over the ground, landing next to his companion. The fellow student stepped back in fear after what it just did to their comrade._

_"S-Stay away!"_

_The monster ignored their pleas and presented two odd bottles. With the objects raised, the two students were absorbed with fright. They screamed before they were silenced as the bottles kept them prisoner._

_The monster raised the bottles in his hands, checking the inscriptions._

_**"Mage-class… Ranger-class… Not the Best Match…" **__The humanoid growled before walking away in disappointment. It needs to find compatible victims to find it._

_To find the Best Match._

* * *

After a long and grueling run, Enrique and Yuna managed to find a place to hide from the locals and the red machine. Both of them taking a moment to catch a need to breathe while staying where they were.

"What...was that machine…?" Enrique breathed before looking at Yuna. "Did those students sent that?"

"No...they never sent anything like that." She replied. "And its technology… it looks…"

"What?"

"So cool!"

"Uh…"

"I never thought something that large can be capable of flight nor be able to move with such fluidity, unlike some machines!" She couldn't help but think of the possibility of tinkering it to understand its use and its functions.

Something told him the girl was way too indulged in the details of the machine. His guess? She was a technology otaku or expert. "Okay, you can stop right there." He stopped her. "We're still being chased, remember?"

The high schooler blinked before she flushed in embarrassment. "Ahaha… forgot about that." She responded embarrassingly. "Still...that was an amazing machine."

"If you call the one that tried to kill me 'amazing'..." He gave a deadpanned look to Yuna. "Let's just find a way out of here."

"R-Right." She nodded meekly. As much as she wanted to think of tinkering with the technology, finding out what to do was important. "How do we get out of here?"

"I…. I wish I knew. Maybe we should think for a moment. I mean, both of us ended up here." He leaned against the wall.

"G-Good point…" She murmured. The girl sat on the ground, fiddling with her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to activate Tuna."

"Tuna…?" He raised an eyebrow. "What is that…?"

His question was answered when Yuna's schoolbag wobbled before opening. Coming out of the bag was a round machine shaped like a ball with the front having an optic 'eye'.

"What the heck is that?!"

"That's my invention, Tuna!" She happily hugged the machine. Her nervous look now replaced with a positive one.

"Your invention?" He stared at the machine in surprise. "You made this?"

"Sure did!"

"That is… honestly amazing…" He was amazed Yuna was able to make something that complex. "That explains why you ogled at that machine that tried to kill me."

"Of course! I love tinkering with all kinds of technology!"

Yup, definitely a technology expert. "What does Tuna even do?" He poked the floating machine.

"It can release up to four energy beams onto a target!"

Enrique moved his hand from the round machine at the information. "Seriously?!" He exclaimed in shock. "Why do that in the first place?!"

He is starting to think the girl is too indulged in the use of technology. He never expected to learn she made a machine that can literally shoot beams.

"I am still adding new upgrades for Tuna though."

"... Okay, now I'm a little worried about what you can do with that thing." He stated in bewilderment.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean… how did you get here?"

Enrique sighed, crossing his arms. "Well, I was actually heading home until I came across a ripple. I was curious, so I got close to it. Then it cracked literally in mid-air. Next thing I knew, I got dragged into it and ended up here."

"Really?"

"Pretty much, yeah. You?"

"I… I was brought here too but more on the lines of, well, selection."

"Selection for what? You mention you ran because you rejected the responsibility but of what exactly?"

"It's to be a student co-" An explosion rocked the ground, causing the two to use the wall as support to remain standing. Yuna spluttered in her native language again in shock, reeling from what occurred.

"What was that?" Enrique was startled to the explosion. The two ran out of their cover to notice locals running past them.

"What's going on?" Yuna equally shared the same reaction before they noticed why they were running.

The monster was humanoid, but it was hideous given how the supposed belt molded onto its body. Its body was bearing a blue and red color while a pair of lenses shielded its eyes. Its jaws visible with two long teeth on the lower jaw.

"A-A monster?" Enrique uttered in shock, stepping away. This predicament was not good at all — not one bit.

They watched it grab a local around their age, ready to see if there was the Best Match but saw the shocked duo staring at it. When it saw Yuna and Enrique, its mind calculated a possible Match to use for its power.

Its lenses ominously opened, revealing its eyes before closing. Dropping the student who ran away in fear, it ominously approached the two otherworlders.

"Tuna!" Yuna raised her phone, giving the command to her drone. It hovered before firing a green beam that hit the monster. While it pushed the monstrosity back, it didn't kill it.

Annoyed, the monster decided it was useless given what the girl did. Yuna's attacks deemed as a Ranger-class thus, no Best Match. It lifted its arm, fire gathering on the palm of its claws before throwing them at her.

"Yuna!" He forced the girl to duck as the two orbs of fire flew past them and caused an explosion. Enrique shielded the fellow otherworlder as small debris rained down. "Are you alright?!"

"I-I'm okay. What is that…monster…?"

"I don't know, but it sure seems pissed off after getting shot!" He exclaimed in surprise. "We need to get away right now!"

"R-Right!" Deciding that running was the best course of action, they fled, but the monster chased after them. Enrique ran faster while Yuna's drone pushed her from the back to catch up, both of their lives on the line due to the red and blue beast.

Turning a corner, Yuna tripped when a blast of fire created an explosion. Enrique skidded to a halt, looking back and saw Yuna and the approaching monster. Looking forward then at Yuna, his hands clenched. Most would run away in this type of situation to save themselves.

But he won't do that. Not a chance.

"Leave her alone!" Enrique grabbed the monster from the back, making it squirm while Yuna saw her friend trying to hold it at bay. He attempted to hit it in the temple, but he grimaced to its sturdy body.

_**"Not a Best Match…**_" It deemed the graduate before slamming its elbow against Enrique's gut. He coughed harshly before the red, and blue monster spun on its heel and punched him in the chest with its blue fist.

"Enrique!" Yuna fearfully saw the monster staring at her with a low growl. It extended its claw to her, but a blast of fire pushed the blue and red monster forward. Angered at the students' impotence to hurt it, the beast turned around to see who dared harm it. Unlike the girl with the young man, the monster's shielded eyes noticed the red-haired girl with her staff along with a few others who were wielding spears.

"Stop right there!"

The kaijin looked at Yuna for a moment but seeing the others. Its mind clicked in the better possibilities. _**"I will find the Best Match!"**_ The monster bellowed, the lenses opening before closing. It charged towards them, forcing the students to take charge of the defensive against the dual-colored monster.

Enrique coughed, using the sleeve of his wrist to wipe away what he felt. Looking at his hand, he saw a sliver of blood and grimaced. "Who am I kidding… I am not cut out for this…"

It was stupid even to try and stop the monster. While Yuna was able to defend herself, it didn't stop the beast from attempting to hurt her. What was he supposed to do? What can he do?

"Seems you're in a bit of a predicament, my demon king."

The graduate jumped before looking behind him to see the person who spoke. "You…" He recognized the odd man. "Why, or how are you here?"

He didn't expect the hooded man to end up here as well. Did the mysterious man follow him or suffered the same situation as he did?

"It appears while you're in a different world, you can't fight unarmed." The hooded man noticed. "You will need the power to fight those who try to harm you."

"How!? In case you haven't noticed, I am being chased by the supposed students of this place and that red robot you once mentioned!" Enrique exclaimed. "And let's not forget that monster!"

He never had troubles during his final year of high school but to see students in this supposed new world wield weapons and a giant red robot chasing him? Then a monster having to appear and attack them? That was the right reaction to panic!

"You do have the power. The power to become king."

"King?" The graduate looked at the monster attacking the students who were in its way.

The hooded man lowered his hood, revealing his face entirely.

"If you are to defeat it, you must act now." The man stated. "That object I gave you is the key to your ascension."

"Eh?"

The object in his pocket glowed brightly. The young man reached into the pocket and brought it out, seeing the glowing trinket the man gave him earlier. The round object gained color and an image. Enrique looked at it and noticed the image in it that was of a face while having the year 2018, corresponding with the year he represented.

Seeing the object ignite with power, the prophet knew it was time for the graduate to use the power he was bestowed — the power of the Kamen Riders.

"Here, my demon king." The odd man kneeled before him and presented an object on top of a royal red cushion. Resting on a small red pillow is a unique buckle that was black, the edges around the center being pearl gray while the interior was clear and tinted. Two black slots were on both sides of the buckle itself.

"A belt?"

"This will grant you the power that is rightfully yours, my demon king," Woz explained. "Use that power to become a Kamen Rider...and a king. All you have to do is to say 'Henshin.'"

Grabbing the buckle from the cushion, he stared at it for a moment with hesitation before he placed it onto his waist, a belt forming around his body.

"I've decided...I don't know what's going on or why I'm here…" Enrique said, with determination. "But if this will give me the power to survive and stop that monster, then I'll use it!"

Staring at the monster, he extended his arm and rotated the watch-like device with his fingers.

_**ZI-O**_

Placing it onto the right slot, it locks into place. The buckle immediately tilted, a ticking sound heard. The teen stared at the monster, his left hand out to the right and the right hand clenched into a fist.

"Henshin!"

Moving his left hand, he swiftly moved the limb across the buckle, spinning it. The buckle stops as it chimed out after a resounding boom of a clock, "_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RID~ER ZI-O!**_"

The transparent clock behind him revealed purple katakana lettering. Metal bands begin to shroud him; purple light enveloping his body. When the bands burst along with the light, it showed the raven-haired graduate covered in a black bodysuit.

Over the bodysuit was black armor with a silver metal girding that resembles a wristwatch, running from the center of the chest armor and down to the belt. The collar area was raised, bearing a periwinkle color alongside the underside of the shoulder and chest armor. The bright violet stripe was running alongside it.

Hugging his forearms were gauntlets that held one other device similar to the one used on his belt while the other three spots were left empty. His armored gloves being a bright violet color alongside the fingers.

The knee pads and elbows were shaped as the knobs of a watch while purple lining was seen on the upper edge of the lower leg armor. Cuffed around the shin were gray bands and a pair of armored shoes with the front ends being a steel gray color.

The katakana lettering burst before solidifying towards his helmet. The helmet itself having the arms of a clock that is nearly shaped like a V. Once the purple visor assembled itself onto his armor, it completed the transformation.

The newly armored graduate looked at himself, surprised to his transformation. He actually transformed.

Opening the book in hand, the prophet announced, "Rejoice! He is the Heir to the power of all Kamen Riders." The man declared. "The lord of time, traveling beyond time and space to reign over time itself for this world. You have witnessed the dawn of his advent! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O!"

From her hiding spot, Yuna gasped. "Kamen Rider?" She recognized the title anywhere.

The armored graduate looked at the prophet. "Er… I never got your name." The otherworlder asked.

"I am Woz, my demon king." The now named Woz introduced himself with a bow to his liege.

After learning the name of the man, Zi-O focused his attention on the blue and red monster. "Okay… I can do this. Hopefully." Zi-O took a few deep breaths. "Here goes nothing!" He then begins to charge at the monster, going to fight it.

When he punched the humanoid, purple energy surged on his fist and into the monster's body. The attack sent the beast staggering across the field and away from the supposed students.

Zi-O looked at his hand then at the monster. "Okay… that seems to hurt it." He balled his hands, keeping them as fists before hitting the beast in the chest again — each hit unleashing small ripples of violet energy. His attacks were harming the monster. He never thought the armor he was now wearing can deliver such damage or power against the red and blue monster.

His lenses briefly noticed words imprinted in black on the monster's chest.

'_Build_?'

What kind of title is that for a monster? Or was it just a way to let its appearance stand out? Shaking his head, he reminded himself to stop the beast. He evaded another swipe before sending a cross to its torso.

The red and blue monster snarled before conjuring two balls of fire. Zi-O ducked, the orbs flying passed him much to his relief to dodge the attack. He continued to charge again, but it sent another wave of orbs that sent him flying back.

"Damn it...I can't get close…" Zi-O grimaced, holding out from the attack. "If only I had some weapon…"

A sword suddenly materialized from his belt and onto his hand.

_**ZIKAN GIRADE!**_

"A sword?" Zi-O looked at the sword. "Okay… using this is a first, but I can go with it."

With the red and blue monster conjuring fireballs again, it threw them at the Kamen Rider. Zi-O reacted and cut away one of the projectiles.

The newly mantled Kamen Rider glanced at his new weapon in admiration of its use. "I can work with this."

Focusing on the monster again, he struck the next attack before gaining proximity to the creature. He slashed the beast across the chest, sparks bleeding off its hide. His strikes were sloppy at best, but given his inexperience in combat, it was explainable.

Zi-O kept attacking with his sword, striking it left and right as he relentlessly attacked it. With one last slash, the monster staggered further but fell on one knee. Seeing the monster weakened, Zi-O realized it's time to end it. Seeing there is a space to put the watch on the hilt of the sword, he removes the odd watch on the buckle to place it on the sword, locking it in place.

_**FINISH TIME! ZI-O GIRI GIRI SLASH!**_

The blade glowed as Zi-O ran towards the monster, making him duck from a swipe before he spins around to deliver two slashes to its body. The monster roared in pain until an explosion ensued, leaving nothing behind.

With the monster dealt with, Zi-O sighed heavily with relief. The adrenaline felt like a rush to his body, but it didn't hamper the victory. "That should take care of that monster…"

With the fight over, the armored graduate walked back to Yuna who watched the entire battle. "Yuna, are you alright?"

She was muttering in her native language at first. Her tone was filled with surprise and recognition until she finally spoke in English. "You're them…"

"What do you mean them?"

"E-Enrique, you're one of them!" The school girl stated in surprise.

"Huh?" Zi-O blinked, now confused. "Who exactly?"

"You're actually one of the Kamen Riders!"

The armored young man looked at himself, the belt, and her. He paused for a moment before he said, "You mean those urban heroes of Japan?"

The graduate remembered stories, and news mentioned them on the internet. Anyone barely knows who they were except two; a police officer and a doctor who were part of the Japanese government. It initially surprised him about how there is a country suffering from attacks from real monsters almost every year.

"Yeah! The people in the academy back on Earth often talk about it!" She nodded. "I… didn't know you are one."

Back in her hometown, she could remember the rumors of Japan suffering yearly attacks, and at one point, their own country was attacked by menacing machines until an armored man showed up to stop them.

"Actually…" The older fighter scratched his helmet. "I just got this from some weird guy."

"Eh?"

"That guy called himself Woz. I swear, he acts like some prophet. He's right-" Zi-O pointed behind him but noticed Woz was no longer there. "There. Where did he go?"

"Enrique?"

"He's gone. He was just here earlier." He looked at the area. It was pointless to even look for the man since their main priority was to get out of the place they were in "Well...let's just get out of here before those people find us-"

"I found you again, Oma Zi-O." Zi-O immediately recognized the voice anywhere due to the giant robot that tried to kill him earlier.

The Heir of Kamen Riders turned around to see the person who was chasing him earlier. Now, he got a better look of the pilot who used the machine.

"And this time, you aren't getting away from me."

"Ah, shit. Look I had enough problems right now! I am not this Oma Zi-O or whoever you called!" Zi-O denied.

"That doesn't matter. What matters now is I have to kill you to save the future." He then placed the Ziku Driver (much to Enrique's surprise) onto his waist before grabbing a Ridewatch from his wrist. He twisted the watch to reveal the face of a Rider with yellow visors.

_**GEIZ**_

Placing the Ridewatch, he tilted the Driver. Unlike Zi-O's clock, the clock behind the young man was akin to a digital watch. Grabbing the buckle, the mysterious young man shouted, "Henshin!"

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**_

Once the buckle spun, his body was shrouded in a red bodysuit with armor similarly designed as Zi-O's but the metal girding resembles one from a black digital wristwatch, running from the center of the red chest armor and down to the belt. The yellow stripe was running alongside it.

Hugging his forearms were gauntlets that held three other devices similar to the one used on his belt. His black gloves held yellow armored pieces on top of the hand and fingers.

The black knee pads and elbows were shaped as the knobs of a watch while black lining was seen on the upper edge of the lower leg armor. Cuffed around the shin were gray bands and a pair of armored shoes with the front ends being a steel gray color.

The yellow lettering emerged from behind him before planting itself against his visor, glowing to complete the transformation.

"Another Kamen Rider?!" Yuna exclaimed in surprise.

"Wait wait, wait wait!" Zi-O rapidly panicked. "What did I do to you if you want to kill me?!"

"You will never know!" Geiz tried to punch Zi-O, but the rider evaded it in a state of panic. The latter attempted to block his attacks, but he is having trouble due to Geiz being more experienced than he is.

_**ZIKAN ZAX!**_

A short battle ax appeared in Geiz's hand and hit Zi-O's armor with an upward strike. A harsh blast of sparks blew off the graduate's body armor, pain beginning to settle in his body.

"Enrique!" Yuna shouted in worry before looking at her machine and pressed her phone to deliver a command. "Tuna, please help him!"

The drone flew high before unleashing a concentrated beam onto Geiz's back. The red rider grunted before focusing on what shot him. His yellow lenses noticed Yuna holding her phone out but immediately saw the drone.

Yuna felt the heated glare, making her take a step back.

"Stay out of my way." He switched his ax to a crossbow and aimed at the drone.

_**YUMI MODE!**_

Locked onto the target, Geiz fired a shot, and it pierced through the drone. Sparks surrounded the drone and fell to the ground. Yuna frantically caught it, seeing the damage on it.

"Tuna!"

Seeing the drone gone, Geiz turned his attention back to Zi-O, who stood up albeit painfully.

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?!" The black rider demanded.

"What you did? Ruined the future."

"What?" Before Zi-O could ask the red rider, he was interrupted.

"Halt by order of the student council!"

"Aah!" Zi-O quickly raised his hands as did Yuna, albeit with one hand while she held her damaged drone with the other.

"Crap…" Geiz grimaced, seeing the Public Security Club outnumber him and Zi-O.

"Drop your weapons!"

Zi-O did as told and allowed the sword to slip off his hand. Geiz, however, gripped his weapon tightly in irritation. Just as Geiz was about to finish off Zi-O, he was interrupted by a group of locals of the world's timeline.

"That is an order!" The other student shouted to Geiz.

The future rider gritted his teeth calmly, biting the inside of his cheek. These people are preventing him from stopping a future disaster.

He needed to do this for the sake of the future. While the world he was in was suffering, they don't know the real disaster that will destroy the world and Earth.

"No way in hell." Geiz refused irritably.

Reaching to his wrist, the students were cautious and presented a round trinket.

"_**GHOST!**_" was what the object announced in the red Rider's hand.

With the watch activated, Geiz placed it onto the left side of his belt, locking it in place. Grabbing both sides of the buckle, he spun the center to activate the change.

_**ARMOR TIME! KAIGAN! GHOST!**_

"He changed?!" Zi-O gawked in surprise. Did the watch give the red Rider another power just like his own?

His shoulder plates glowed and unleashed four spirits garbed in coats, the said beings floating to assist Geiz by distracting the locals while he solely focused on Zi-O.

Zi-O took a few steps back, his form kept in a fighting stance. He couldn't pick up his sword knowing the red rider would prevent it with a shot of his weapon. Wait, if the ax becomes a crossbow, wouldn't his weapon have a second function?

"Don't tell me..." He mentally facepalmed. He was such an idiot. He quickly picked up his sword and fiddled with it until he finally got it to change.

_**ZYU!**_

"Okay… if it doubles as a gun…" He aimed and fired, but Geiz slid to the left from the energy projectile. "Oh, come on!"

He practically stinks at the fighting! He needs to do something to stop him at a single place. Aiming again at the charging rider, Zi-O fired continuously but saw 'Geiz' already in front of him. "Oh, s-" Geiz kicked him in the chest, sending him rolling across the concrete and the sword away from his reach. "Ow…" He groaned.

"Now, to finish it." Geiz stalked towards Zi-O, but Yuna protectively stood in front of her friend. "Move aside."

"I am not letting you hurt my friend!" Yuna refused. "Just leave him alone!"

"The only thing you are doing is preventing me from stopping a future disaster!"

"What disaster?! He has never done anything to you!"

Geiz-Ghost accusingly pointed at the prone Zi-O who was getting himself back on his feet. "I may have nothing against his present self, but this is for the future. He needs to die."

"No!"

The girl's denial was frustrating Geiz. He had enough obstacles as of today. He marched towards Yuna and shoved her aside. She toppled onto the ground as Geiz raised his ax at Zi-O.

"Stop him!" One of the locals ordered, seeing the red rider harm Yuna.

The red-haired girl raised her staff, her feet hovering off the ground and chanted. Geiz stopped when he felt his armor burning up. He quickly looked at himself before a blaze of fire erupted around him, creating a miniature explosion.

The future rider gritted his teeth, fighting back the pain as he pushed himself to stop them from ruining his mission. His mission was to kill Oma Zi-O.

"Screw this." He quickly aimed at the Rider with the watch set into his Zikan Zax, but from the corner of his eye, he saw someone running towards him. Now irritated immensely, he aimed to the right, at the swordswoman.

However, the next thing she did surprise Geiz.

The swordswoman moved at lightning speed much to Geiz's shock and began to strike him from all directions. The blade was coming in contact with Geiz's crimson armor, allowing each swift hit to build up energy around the red rider. Coming to a stop, the girl twirled her sword before he placed it back into her sheath as arcs of thunder danced around it.

The energy that gathered around Geiz burst the moment the girl sheathed her sword. An explosion erupted, and the armored Rider fell to the ground; smoke seeping off the crevices of the armor itself.

The brunette and spear wielder approached the armored duo cautiously as Geiz was the first to be brought up to his feet, his ax confiscated as was Zi-O's sword. A few locals pulled Yuna pulled from the two Riders due to them being dangerous after what they have done recently.

"Remove your armor." The brunette ordered.

"Uh…" Zi-O looked at himself. "I… am kinda new to wearing this."

The girl with glasses frowned but looked over him for a moment. Then she noticed the belt with its trinket. After being informed of the recent occurrence, the two men used it to wear the armor. She had an educated guess on how to deactivate it.

The girl stepped close before she removed the round object on his buckle, the armor vanishing.

"Oh. Uh, thanks."

The girl ignored him before stepping back as the dagger-wielding brunette applied cuffs to his arms with the others doing the same to Geiz after his armor was removed. The red rider grunted, squirming but was kept still much to his growing frustration due to the two spear wielders pointing their weapons at him.

Once the two Riders were restrained, a girl approached the two; the one responsible for delivering the final attack to Geiz. Her eyes were a crimson color that are like rubies against her delicate skin. Her long hair black as the night with two white ribbons tied on both sides of her head.

The weapon on her hip was no doubt a katana given its design and sheath.

"The ones called Geiz and Zi-O, you both are under arrest!" The young woman with the sword announced.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: That is it for part one of the story everyone! Next chapter will be part two of the introduction/Build Arc. As you all know, the Another Riders, while changing the host, it somewhat darkens their personality against the source. Evidence being in the Zi-O episode involving Hibiki alongside the Den-O tribute. I hope this went well for you guys and enjoyed it. To be honest, I needed to let this idea out as I mentioned before. If you are curious to the pairing for the story, it is with Serila. If those unfamiliar with the character, look it up. You might take a liking to her and the other characters of Epic Seven. I just hope this site acknowledges the mobile game's existence.**

**Also to let you guys know around the beginning of October, I will be publishing one (or two) more story(ies). One of them being a Code Vein story so look forward to that. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Stay in the shadows everyone and see you in the next chapter!**

**Additional Note (9/10/19): On first week of October, I will be offline due to upcoming promotion so I will be more focused on my job.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guess who's back with another update to the story? Me! I know it has been a while but work has been killing me… don't get me started on the constant crap I had to deal with several times. I nearly had the urge to scream a few times from the constant stress and I just wish I could relax but nope! Have to work almost EVERY day! For nearly 13 hours (the total amount of hours from both jobs) a day! Ugh… **

**However, I try to use whatever time I have to work on these stories whenever I return from my jobs. That and playing Final Fantasy XIV nonstop to ease my mind by grinding EXP (I am aiming for Gunbreaker!). Thank you to one of my friends for introducing me to the game!**

**Now, enough with the chit chat, let us continue with part 2 of the Arrival/Build arc!**

'_Thought'_

"_**Another Rider**_**"**

_**RIDEWATCH**_

* * *

"_According to this book, high school graduate Enrique Alderete started his journey to become the King of Time, Oma Zi-O," Woz stated, opening the book in his hand. "The world he was brought to, Orbis, is where he was given power and became Kamen Rider Zi-O. Using that power he fought the Another Rider based on Kamen Rider Build after his encounter with the newly chosen Heir of Reingar, Yuna Woo."_

"_However, just as Enrique defeated the Another Rider, a Kamen Rider from the future named Kamen Rider Geiz appeared to fight Enrique." The prophet studied the page in his hand, the book itself displaying a visual of the encounter. The red Time Rider attempting to attack Zi-O while using a Ridewatch of Ghost in order to eliminate him._

"_As the fight continued, they are suddenly stopped by the student council of Reingar leading to their arrest." Woz continued. "But, the problem with Another Build is far from over. Soon after, the monster revived from death and began to cause even more chaos in Reingar."_

_His eyes briefly scan the page displaying the growing conflict of Another Build._

"_With the ongoing conflict ensuing, my demon king will obtain the power of Kamen Rider Build." The prophet closed the book, glancing at the statues of the Kamen Riders. "Looks like I've read too much. Let's see how it goes, shall we?"_

* * *

**The Heir of Kamen Riders**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Best Match; Trust or Deceit?**

**(Unknown, Year Unknown)**

After the scuffle earlier, things were not looking well for the graduate. From ending up in another world to meeting a girl who had the same problem. _Then _having to be chased by supposed security who are mostly teenagers. Now, let's not forget how he had to deal with a monster by transforming into a Kamen Rider. All of it was hard to take in but this was all real and not a dream.

And now? Well, he was in a bind after his encounter with Geiz. That was until the people from before arrested them for 'trespassing' and kidnapping the 'Heir'.

"Oof!" Enrique grunted after landing in a cell. The metal bars close behind him as Enrique stood up and looked at the 'students'. "Hey let me out! Don't I have rights?!"

"You trespassed into this academy without any official documents for entry. We just need to locate that robed man with the book."

"I don't even know that guy in the first place! And where is my friend Yuna?!"

"She is safe with us." The woman answered. "She has a duty she is chosen to do as the Heir unlike you, intruder."

"Heir?" The graduate repeated in confusion. It sounded similar to what the odd man labeled him as.

"You will be remaining here until we can give you the proper punishment for your crimes." The girl replied and walked away from his cell.

The graduate swore he heard her happily ponder about him doing 500 pages. Enrique slumped and said, "What am I going to do now…"

"Oma Zi-O." Enrique saw the young man from before in a cell across from him, leaning against the metal bars. The mysterious young man had his arms crossed, his head craned down a bit but enough to see his eyes glaring at him.

"You too huh?"

"Save it." The fellow raven-haired man hissed. "At least they took your belt. Good riddance."

"Hey, if you didn't attack me then this wouldn't have happened in the first place! They took your belt too!"

"I still would have beaten them if they didn't overwhelm me."

"You got your ass kicked by three girls, two using magic straight from a storybook!"

"I don't care what they use. If they attack me, I'll fight back." The man huffed. "That's all there is to it."

"Don't you realize you could get hurt?" The graduate argued. "They could kill you."

Geiz frowned and said, "The _only _thing I am trying to do is to prevent a future disaster."

"What disaster?" Enrique repeated in confusion.

"Nothing for you to know," Geiz answered irritably. The young man craned his head down, sitting against the wall of the cell.

A long awkward silence was present in the dungeon. The graduate pursed his lips before raising his head to the mysterious red rider.

"So um… do you have a name?" Enrique asked the red rider in curiosity. The mysterious Rider glanced at Enrique to the question. The future resistance soldier didn't expect the graduate to ask his name. He wouldn't show it but he was a _little _surprised by the request.

"...Geiz is all you need to know." The tactically clothed Rider stated. "Remember that, Zi-O."

"Still gonna call me that?" Enrique inquired.

"It is who you are."

With those words, Geiz allowed himself to rest for the time being. As well as finding a way to get back his gear and Time Mazine.

* * *

_Upon the arrest of the two trespassers, the student council alongside the Public Security Club gathered regarding the incident that occurred. They surrounded the table, their eyes observing the strange trinkets._

"_This is the belt the two criminals used?" Karin observed the belts. "The technology in this is above the ones across Reingar…"_

_The design of the devices was much different than any they are familiar with. The buckles looked like accessories yet act as transformation equipment._

"_And what is with these?" Carrot picked up a Ridewatch. "Odd numbers on these watches...2018, 2015, 2068. These numbers aren't aligned with the current time of a clock." _

_Carrot should know due to having a pocket watch. The objects were shaped as one but the numbers weren't like an average clock and having an image embedded inside. Then, there was the sliver of power inside the watches. Everyone who used magic can sense it. Just a sliver of power, barely noticeable._

"_What else do we know of the incident?"_

"_Aside from the demise of the monster, the two were able to transform with the use of these belts," Judith recalled from eyewitness reports._

"_Quite peculiar yet interesting for these buckles to create belt straps _and _armor," Hazel admitted, her curiosity piqued as were the others. If it was capable of granting armor to the two, then it would be possible for others to use it._

"_Why don't you try the belt?"_

"_Let's give it a shot." Twisting the odd Ridewatch, the second lieutenant began to activate it._

_**ZI-O**_

_Karin blinked at the sudden announcement. "Huh...didn't expect that."_

"_That watch made odd sounds. I tried twisting the orange one and it announced Ghost. What's with that?" _

_The lieutenant shrugged and said. "Who knows...what's next?" Karin pondered on what to do. Looking down at the buckle, she placed the object onto the right mechanism, locking it in place. "So I have to spin this belt, right?" The young lieutenant recalled the reports from witnesses. They nodded._

_Once she spun the belt, Karin noticed the odd armor form around her until she got hit by the odd symbols directly at the head, sending her into the ground._

"_Karin! Are you alright?" Judith exclaimed._

"_I'm alright..." Karin stood up albeit wobbly from what happened. "I thought it worked as those criminals did…"_

"_Let me try. Maybe it's with the other watch."_

_**GEIZ**_

_Judith set the Ridewatch on the right side of the other belt before setting it on her waist. Once she spun the buckle, the armor formed around her, only to get hit by the letters, sending her flying to the wall. "Ow… that hurt…" the brunette groaned._

_Hazel helped the fellow student stand as the others reacted differently to what occurred by the belts. "How is this possible? It worked for those trespassers." Carrot asked in disbelief. _

"_That is mysterious," Hazel observed curiously. She carefully picked up the Zi-O Ridewatch. "Maybe the Magic Research can look into the reason behind these inventions. Can you and the others do that, Carrot?"_

"_Of course." Carrot accepted. "We'll keep it safe until we figure out what's going on-"_

"_We got trouble!" They turned to the door to see a student running to them in panic. "That monster the criminal destroyed...i-it's back!"_

"_HUH?!" The Student Council and Security Club exclaimed in shock. "H-How?! We saw its ashes from that fight!"_

"_I-I don't know! We need help now and it kept attacking the other students!"_

"_O-Okay!" Wielding her weapon, Karin stood up. "We need to stop that monster again before it causes any more damage!"_

"_Right!" The students of the Public Security Club immediately left the room to stop the monster that returned from the dead._

_Arriving in the location of the monster's presence, the armed students noticed the monster. Again, it was holding a student hostage but observing their features. Almost as if it was studying the specimen like a mad scientist._

"_Release him this instant by order of the Public Security!" Karin commanded._

_The red and blue monster looked at the group before it growled in annoyance. Already deeming the civilian incompatible, it decided to release him and focus on the group. They looked to be possible keys for the Best Match._

_Another Build flexed its claws and threw a few fireballs at them. The PSC evaded but carefully due to the small blasts from impact. The mages had to cast barrier magic to protect their comrades but Another Build wasn't deterred by it nor did it lose its focus._

_Rikoris and Azalea dashed towards the red and blue monster with their spears. Just as they were in arms reach, Another Build angrily grabbed their weapons before they could hit it._

_With the opportunity, Judith jumped and slammed her leg to its temple. She exerted pressure on the hit to provide extra momentum to shove it away from her fellow comrades of the PSC._

_Another Build grunted, clutching its aching head. The girl delivered a good kick. _

"_Now!" _

_Karin unsheathed her sword and sped to the monster. "Beginning… sweep!" She struck the monster from all directions, the energy building up for detonation. The attacks were cutting the monster before she came to a halt, the blade sheathed._

_The energy detonated, causing Another Build to explode in a ball of flames. _

"_That should take care of that fiend!" Karin said with pride over the connected attack._

_Judith nodded in agreement but from the corner of her eyes, she saw a hand. "G-Guys!" She pointed at the alley. They saw a red claw pull itself from the alley, revealing the monster much to their disbelief. The same exact monster from before._

"_It came back again?!" _

"_Keep attacking! It'll stop sooner or later!"_

_Witnessing the ongoing battle against the monster, the brunette knew this was going out of control. Already Karin was getting frustrated by the monster's repeated revival. Seeing Karin frustrated isn't a good sign to some people who knew her very well._

_Heading back to the meeting room in a hurry, Judith picked up the odd Drivers and trinkets. She knew that only the two known criminals can use them and their presence was connected to the sudden appearance of that monster._

_She may be breaking rules for this...but desperate times call for desperate measures._

* * *

It had been several hours since he ended up in the cell. The quiet drops of water echoing in the chambers as Enrique stared at the ceiling. Geiz was idly kept his head down, taking a small nap.

He felt very bored being here and it was starting to bother him. "How am I going to find my way back…?" Enrique murmured.

With his sudden appearance in the world he found himself in, it was troubling to find out how to go back. Question is, how long will he be stuck here? He was stuck in a cell after the incident.

Then, Enrique heard footsteps, allowing him to lift his head to notice the familiar dark-haired brunette from before.

"You...aren't you one of the student council members?" Enrique recognized.

"Public Security Club actually. But that isn't the point right now. That monster you killed has appeared again."

"What?!" Enrique stood up from the floor while Geiz moved away from the wall. "How?!"

"I don't know but when Karin attempted to slay it… it came back _again_."

"That is an Another Rider," Geiz stated, the two looking at him. "Basically, a monstrous version of the Kamen Riders."

"How do we defeat that monster?"

"You will need the power of a Rider to destroy it. Problem is, we are here and that kaijin is up in the academy grounds in case you haven't noticed."

"Hey, I followed my duty for the Security Club." Judith defended.

"Yeah, duty. You never knew about Kamen Riders and their actions."

Judith rolled her eyes before reaching inside her satchel. Fumbling inside, she found what she was looking for

"Here." Judith presented the belts and the Ridewatches. Geiz and Enrique looked surprised to see their belongings in her hands.

"How did you…?"

"I took it away when Karin and the others were busy fighting that monster."

"In other words, steal it."

Judith chuckled nervously and said, "It's kind of a long story to that but let's not talk about that."

"I'll take your word for it." Enrique nodded.

"You two are the only ones with a chance to beat that monster permanently, so I'm entrusting this to you.. it is my job as a member of the Public Security Club to ensure the safety of everyone in Reingar. If you two are the only ones able to beat it, then we gotta give it a shot."

The otherworlder lowered his head for a moment, reminded of the power he used. He took a deep breath and raised his head. "Okay. But uh…" he pointed at the cell he was in. "Can you let me out?"

"Oh right." Judith grabbed the keys and insert it into the keyhole. Twisting it, the bars were unlocked and opened it for him. Judith jogged to Geiz's cell and released him to give him his gear.

Geiz stared at the young man with a small glare.

"I don't know why you want to kill me Geiz but at least help me out on this?" Enrique extended his hand to the future rider. "You do want to destroy that Another Rider, right? We have the same goal."

Geiz stared stoically at him before he shoved Enrique's hand. "Only to fight them is what matters right now, Oma Zi-O. Remember, when you turn evil I will kill you."

The graduate sighed. "Works for me, I guess. Ready, Geiz?" Enrique asked the man as he sets the belt in front of his waist.

"I'll work with you if it means to defeat that Another Rider," Geiz stated, setting his own belt as well. "Let's go."

* * *

The entire area was already a battleground of chaos as the locals were already evacuated from the premises. The Public Security Club had to take hold of the situation caused by the Another Rider. It had been destroying everything and its chants of a 'Best Match' still echoed the district.

Karin jumped back, avoiding the claws of Another Build. She held her sheathed sword tightly, keeping her stance against the best.

"_**Thief-class… not the Best Match with Knight!"**_

"Thief-class?" She repeated. What was its goal? From its chants, it sounded like the monster needed the other half for whatever it had in its possession. It labeled her as 'Thief-class'. She was no thief! She was a member of the Public Security Club!

Rikoris made an attempt to stop the monster but the beast blocked it with its forearm. The Another Rider shoved Rikoris' spear and grabbed the young man by the neck. It studied him for a moment and its shielded eyes revealed themselves. A worthy half for the possible combination. It presented a demonic canister, much like the ones it has used before and began its capture of the spear wielder. The latter screamed in pain, feeling his body withering into the object in Another Rider's claw.

"Rikoris!" Karin exclaimed in fear.

They all witnessed the member of the Spear Club absorbed by the small canister the monster held out. With the young man now imprisoned by the canister, the Another Rider studied the object in its possession. The symbol on it making its sharp teeth curl upward in excitement.

"_**Warrior… Knight… BEST MATCH!"**_The monster said in glee. The lenses of its eyes opened to reveal its menacing eyes before closing. Twisting the caps, it ate the objects much to their shock. However, the objects appeared in the grotesque belt on its waist. Gripping the lever, the monster spun the lever and felt power coursing through its body.

The monster's defensive and offensive capabilities enhanced to a greater level, its combat heightened to a stronger degree. It clapped its hands together, releasing a burst of fire. Then when it spread its arms, a sword now appeared in hand, burning with flames that danced across the weapon.

"What in…"

The monster took the powers from those it trapped in the canisters. Now Karin realized why it labeled her as a Thief. It was searching for a compatible half to provide more power to its body.

"Guys, change formation! The beast gained more power from trapping Rikoris!" She ordered.

Her friends/comrades circled the monster, Carrot and a few others having to keep their distance while the weapon-wielders have to attack close range. Seeing the ones with their weapons coming close, he dodged their attacks thanks to its enhanced power of the Best Match. With the Mages repeatedly trying to damage it, it only annoyed the Another Rider.

Having enough of their insolence, Another Build's weapon conjured more fire before slamming the blade into the ground, releasing a burst of flames that pushed everyone away from it. The club members groaned, their bodies bruised from the Another Rider's powered wrath. The flaming spear was not wavering as Karin glared at the monster. She moved one foot to the left as the demon did the same. Both of them maintain a stance of their respective weapons.

When they stopped, Karin dashed and attempted to bisect the best. However, the Another Rider blocked the sword with its spear before pushing the weapon up. The girl jumped to avoid the sweep before slamming the sheath of her swore into its gut. The monster wasn't deterred by the attack due to the Knight power it gained.

When Another Build attempted to crush her head, Karin glided to avoid its clutches. Annoyed by the girl, the Another Rider swung his sword at her to which she used her blade to stop the attack.

With the flaming sword blocked, Karin held on before she hopped back, gripping her weapon tightly. Her breathing was becoming ragged. Already she was starting to feel worn out from the constant moving. The others were incapacitated by its attacks, leaving her the last one standing. The monster kept coming back no matter how many times it died. A repetitive cycle of life and destruction through time.

What can fully stop this monster from coming back? She wasn't a big expert in magic like some of her friends nor was there such a spell to do so. How-

"Hey!"

Karin looked back and immediately noticed Enrique and the tactical-clothed teen. Both of them were supposed to be imprisoned for their crimes!

"You two?! How did you criminals escape?!" Karin demanded.

"Now is not the time! We have to stop that monster fast!" Enrique responded. Geiz and Enrique stood side by side, presenting their respective Riderwatches.

_**ZI-O/GEIZ**_

With the Ridewatches activated, the duo placed them onto their belts as the clocks appeared behind them as they prepared their poses.

"Henshin!"

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!/GEIZ!**_

Zi-O flicked his wrist while Geiz brandished his battle-ax before charging at Another Build. The evil kaijin blocked the first attack brought by Geiz before evading Zi-O's punch. Unbeknownst to them, Yuna arrived on time to watch the incident after learning the two Riders arrived to stop Another Build. She was glad to escape from the Student Council again and now wanted to watch what was happening.

Distracted by Zi-O's fist, Geiz used his ax to strike the Another Rider several times, creating a burst of an explosion.

"Yes!" Zi-O cheered but a growl earned the duo's attention. Hopping down from the rooftop was the Another Rider. "Seriously?!"

The two Kamen Riders decided to go for another fight against Another Build but no matter how many attacks they delivered, it kept returning.

Upon seeing the return of the monster again after its defeat made the graduate annoyed. Just like before, his sword finisher didn't do anything to stop it. "Why does it keep coming back?!" Zi-O exclaimed in frustration. "We are using our armor to beat it!"

Geiz grunted, his head lowered for a moment before he realized why. "We must have a real counterpart if we are to beat it… but the question remains of how? Kamen Rider Build isn't here."

The fellow Kamen Rider felt irritated by the revelation but chose to go with Plan B. "Ah, screw it! We'll just keep kicking it back to its grave until it stays dead!" Zi-O tapped the Ridewatch on his buckle before spinning it.

_**FINISH TIME! ZI-O! TIME BREAK!**_

The purple lettering appeared around Another Build but the symbols began to align clockwise. Zi-O jumped in the air before he tucked one foot in and left the other out. The purple symbol slams itself onto the bottom of Zi-O's armored foot before delivering the kick to the beast. When the monster exploded, they were greeted with an unexpected surprise.

"Huh?" Zi-O was surprised as were the Security Club. The monster was a fellow Reingar local as the object was beside the young man; a Ridewatch but it looked ominous with dark power. "The monster… was a local?"

"Hey wait, that's-" Time suddenly froze, the students affected while Zi-O and Geiz were not. Including Yuna.

"What the?!" The three looked around in bewilderment.

"It isn't nice to meddle with our affairs, Zi-O." The three noticed someone picking up the Another Ridewatch. He was garbed in blue clothes while having neck-length hair, a strand of it kept in place by an accessory.

"Time Jacker!" Geiz recognized.

"Time Jacker?" Yuna and Zi-O repeated.

"Can't have you interrupt our search for our new king but with you being here." The Time Jacker then frowned, "I don't like it one bit."

_**BUILD**_

The voice of the Ridewatch sounded menacing before placing it back into the student with force. The Reingar student screamed in agony before being enveloped in the malicious energy to become Another Build.

"You forced someone to become Another Build?!" Zi-O realized.

"That's right. He was supposed to suffer a sad fate during his studies in the research district of Reingar. So, I decided to intervene in his history." The Time Jacker explained happily.

"You prevented his death by making him a deal? To become that?!"

"Correct!"

Yuna gasped to learn what the mysterious teen announced. The 'Time Jacker' stopped an event of death but in return, the student had to become a monster as a form of payment.

"Hm?" The boy noticed Yuna. She wasn't affected by the time pause. "How are you able to move?"

Yuna blinked as Geiz wondered the same until the former remembered what the Guardian told her back in her world. She was unaffected by the control of time. Could that mean she was immune to the Time Jacker's power as well?

"Looks like you will be a threat to us so...I'll have Another Build eliminate you." He declared happily yet deviously. "Get her."

Yuna felt dread the moment she heard the order. With Tuna still in need of repairs after what Geiz did, she had nothing to defend herself. The Korean shielded herself but a loud clang echoed. She opened one eye before opening the other, noticing who defended her. It was Zi-O, his arms shaking while the sword collided against the monster's fiery sword.

"You think changing their fate, their time, will make ends meet for people? People like the one you are forcing to hurt others?" Zi-O questioned the Time Jacker. "Life is different than you may think… only they can choose the path they walk in the future." He parried Another Build's sword and struck the kaijin across the chest, shoving it away from him and Yuna. "Time doesn't move unless we move it ourselves."

Uhr hummed and said, "What an intriguing thing to say. You may be young but you're Zi-O." He grinned and added, "Show me what future you'll choose." The young man walked away, vanishing in the blink of an eye. With Uhr gone, time resumed as the Another Rider bellowed in rage.

Geiz clicked his tongue in annoyance and used his battle-ax to strike Another Build. He charged head-on with his signature weapon but Another Build merely blocked the strike with its flaming blade. With the attack parried, Another Build struck Geiz left and right before thrusting the weapon into the chestplate, creating a blast of sparks.

The red Rider rolled on the ground, gritting his teeth. The Another Rider was already strong as it is due to absorbing some of the locals.

"Leave him alone!" The Another Rider staggered, sparks bleeding off its body upon receiving a slash to its side.

Geiz looked at Zi-O who protected him. The future Rider was still surprised the rider was willing to defend someone he considered a friend. Protecting the girl from the Another Rider and to extension, protecting him amidst the fight.

Was this the same Oma Zi-O he knew? The tyrant who didn't care about others' lives?

Zi-O extended his hand to Geiz. "Need a hand?" Geiz stared before he firmly grabbed hold, the Rider being pulled onto his feet. "As you said, we gotta defeat this Another Rider. Build may not be around, but we gotta give it our best."

"Fine." Geiz huffed before he brought out the familiar Ridewatch.

_**GHOST!**_

With the watch activated, Geiz placed it onto the left side of his belt, locking it in place. Grabbing both sides of the buckle, he spun the center to activate the change.

_**ARMOR TIME! KAIGAN! GHOST!**_

With the armor latching onto him, Geiz once again wielded the power of Ghost. The duo charged head-on against the Another Rider.

Yuna watched as Geiz and Zi-O fight Another Build, her eyes witnessing the courage Zi-O displayed to protect her.

She… She wanted to protect her friend as he did for her. He listened to her when no one else did growing up. As if he was the other half of what she wanted to be.

Courage and willpower.

Yuna suddenly noticed her schoolbag glowing. Befuddled, she checked inside and noticed the odd bottle she found months back was now glowing. To her surprise, she began to witness it change before the glow dimmed, revealing a round object similar to Zi-O's. However, it was a red color with the image that said Build along with the number 2017.

'_Could this be…?' _She realized.

It looked just like the one her friend and Geiz were using. Looking at the ongoing fight, she immediately realized it will serve as a way to help them.

"Enrique, use this!" Yuna threw the Ridewatch at Zi-O prompting him to catch it.

"A Ridewatch?" Zi-O gasped.

Geiz immediately looked at the rider and the object. The girl had a Ridewatch with her? How was she able to obtain one?

"You use it."

"Eh?"

"That Ridewatch contains the power and history of Kamen Rider Build. You'll be able to destroy that monster permanently with that power. Build may not be here, but that Watch has his power!" Geiz-Ghost stated, dodging Another Build's attack. "Just use it!"

Zi-O looked at his hand, staring at the Ridewatch before he nodded. "Alright."

Karin, however, took heed of the ongoing fight. As the Heir of Reingar was with them, she had to take action.

"Wait, you criminal!" Karin is about to charge at Zi-O but she was suddenly stopped by Woz with his book to block her path.

"It would be best if you don't interrupt my king's ceremony."

"Eh?! Where did you come from?! Don't you have papers of the reason for your stay?!"

"I can come through here if I wish. Now you will witness a historic moment." The moment he said that Zi-O activated the Build Ridewatch.

_**BUILD!**_

He then sets it on the left slot of the Ziku-Driver, tilting it as he spins the buckle.

_**ARMOR TIME! BEST MATCH! BUILD!**_

Armor pieces appeared in front of Zi-O much to his surprise. He poked it, causing it to burst before attaching onto his form. With the new form established, something in Zi-O's mind made him move his hand across the antenna of his helmet before flicking his wrist.

**(Cue Be the One by PANDORA feat. Beverly)**

Opening the book in his hand, Woz announced with pride. "Behold! This man is the Heir of the Kamen Riders, traveling through time and space to rule the past and future of Orbis and Earth! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O: Build Armor! This is the moment that he inherits his first Rider's power!"

"Who are you talking to?" Karin said in bewilderment.

"I have a right to announce my king's presence," Woz answered with pride.

"Your king?"

"Indeed. And you're now seeing him in action with his newly obtained power." They soon witness Zi-O wielding the new weapon in hand before charging at Another Build. The Rider slashed at Another Build with the drill-like weapon on his right arm. Dodging another claw attack, he then swung the drill weapon on Build slashing at its hide repeatedly, delivering damage to the monster.

"The laws of victory have been set," Zi-O said but mentally, he immediately wondered what made him say that. Shaking his head, he chose to think that later before taking another strike into its chest, the drill spinning and sparks violently bleed off its armor.

Another Build grunted in agony, reaching to the spinning drill to stop it but Zi-O gripped its arm before throwing the monster over his back.

Zi-O raised his arm and drilled into the monster's belt, the demonic canisters cracking to the damage. Another Build tried to stop it but the canisters shattered, causing those who were absorbed by its power to be free from its grasp.

With the captured locals free, Another Build was enraged by Zi-O's interference to its Best Match.

"_**You ruined the Best Match!"**_

"Tough luck pal." Zi-O dodged the Another Rider's claw. Zi-O slammed his knee against Another Build's stomach, earning a harsh cough before giving a kick to the monster's temple.

Another Build tumbled to the right, reeling from the hit. Grabbing Another Build by the collarbone, Zi-O grunted and dragged the monster across the platform before sliding the beast across the concrete.

The Another Rider stood on one knee, trying to stand after all the damage it took. The resulting damage made him weak enough to destroy. This was the opportunity needed to win the fight.

"Finish it! Press both Ridewatches, then spin the belt again!" Geiz shouted. "It will activate the execution finisher!"

"Got it!" Knowing what to do, Zi-O pressed both the Ridewatches on his belt before spinning it once more.

_**FINISH TIME! BUILD! VOLTECH TIME BREAK!**_

Jumping up, Zi-O immediately slid down the chart with his foot hitting the kaijin, the latter roaring in pain before an explosion ensued, leaving the student on the ground unconscious while the Ridewatch scattered.

The Another Ridewatch glowed before it completely broke into pieces, no longer usable.

**(End Song)**

"He actually did it…" Karin said, speechless of what he just did. That man finally managed to defeat the monster with the armor. Originally the monster kept coming back from the 'dead' but this time, the armored combatant was able to halt the repetitive cycle. It was no longer reviving.

"Seems it's time for me to leave," Woz stated before leaving the area.

"Wait! I still need to bring you in-" She immediately tried to stop him but Woz vanished in the blink of an eye. "Where did he go?!"

Just what is going on!? First, the criminals in strange armor and belts and the ones called 'Kamen Riders' began to appear.

What exactly are the Kamen Riders?

With Zi-O, he took deep breaths after having to fight intensely against the Another Rider. The monster was permanently destroyed while the Ridewatch used for it was separated from the host. One question still bothered him: How is he able to wield the power of Build? Geiz said the Watch had the entire history within it. No, he shouldn't think like that for the moment. What mattered was they won and survived the fight.

"We did it, Geiz." Zi-O walked to the Rider. "We stopped that Another Rider."

"Yeah…" Geiz-Ghost nodded as he observed the area where the Another Rider got defeated. "Remember, I still plan to kill you."

The graduate swallowed heavily. The guy still doesn't have trust in him, only trust in the fight? This was going to be troublesome for him to get back home.

"Hey, you two Riders!"

Zi-O raised his hands in fright while Geiz sighed irritably at the shout. "Not this again…"

The duo saw the approaching Public Security Club members. The young second lieutenant being the one to step forward. Her crimson eyes not giving any wary but a questionable look at the duo.

"Normally we want you arrested, but now we demand an explanation." Karin crossed her arms while Judith and a few students hoisted up the Reingar local responsible for using the Another Ridewatch. "First the Kamen Rider title, and what that crazy prophet just said about Zi-O being a king. _And_ the belt shocking me." She took a deep breath to ease her tone.

"Just _who_ are you guys really?"

Unknownst to them, on the other side of the fight Yuna sneaked a peek after escaping from the scuffle before her spectacled eyes looked up at the red Time Mazine. Her eyes were filled with excitement and her mind now on research mode. Now was her opportunity to study it!

* * *

With the fight over, it only left questions for the Public Security Club and a few students of the Student Council about the Kamen Riders. Especially the power they have. They all gathered in order to discuss the incident as well as the mystery of the two masked riders.

The graduate was the one to explain to them about the monster thanks to Geiz's knowledge about it. There was no doubt that Reingar local was unwilling to hurt people but the dark Ridewatch forced him to do so.

"So one of the locals was forced to become a monster…" Hazel murmured, tapping her chin in curiosity. "And you mentioned the only way for it to die is by a power identical to it?"

"That's what Geiz told me," Enrique confirmed. "Thanks to the new Ridewatch, it gave us a chance to defeat Another Build."

"Another… Build?"

"It held the powers of the real Kamen Rider," Geiz stated. "But darker and twisted."

This made the locals glance at each other, unsettled to the revelation. The Another Rider was practically a demented form of a Hero. With the title Kamen Rider unknown to Reingar, it brought more questions than answers.

"Which kingdom do you two hail from?"

The two people otherworlders looked at each other, the graduate scratching the back of his head. "Well… we're… actually not from here." Enrique replied nervously. "Geiz and I, are from a different world."

"Huh? Heroes from another world?"

The high school graduate blinked while Geiz remained calm. The red rider was aware of the theory of other worlds due to the incident 50 years in the future. "You guys don't sound surprised by the whole 'Another World' scenario." Enrique noticed in surprise. Usually something like this, people would see him as crazy or not believable given the situation but it seemed the people before him were familiar with other worlds.

"We have several cases of things showing up from unknown worlds over the years through the Chaos Gates," Hazel stated. "Especially when our Heir was brought here by the Guardian of Reingar before she ran from us."

"What is an Heir exactly?" Geiz asked with a frown.

"Chosen protectors, selected by a Guardian." The woman elaborated. "The Guardian of Reingar recently chose an Heir but she ran after hearing everything that was explained to her."

"I don't blame her," Enrique stated. "I mean, she and myself were abruptly brought here to… you said Reingar, right?"

"That's correct." Hazel adjusted her glasses. "But we never expected two other arrivals."

Geiz paused. "Speaking of arrivals, where's my Time Mazine?"

"Time Mazine?"

"_My _machine that you people confiscated after throwing me into a cell." Geiz frowned.

"Last we recall, it was-" Hazel paused and realized where they left it. "Oh, Goddess… the Heir."

"Huh?"

"We saw her near that giant machine."

"That girl better not do anything to the Time Mazine! It's my only way back!"

"What's so important about that machine anyway?"

"That _machine_ is called _Time Mazine _for a reason."

A long pause was earned amongst the group before it clicked. "T-Time travel?! That is impossible! The Guardian Kazran is the only one who can rewind, slow, or even pause time! No other human can do that, let alone travel back farther in time!"

"Welcome to the world of the human mind's intelligence," Geiz responded, earning a few glares from the smart students.

"Come to think of it, if that machine can time travel… won't that mean…" Enrique began to put the pieces together of Geiz's reasons. "Are you telling me… you're from the future?!"

"The year 2068."

"So the number on that Geiz trinket…" Carrot realized. "Of course… so those objects represent a year, not the time of a clock. The numbers used for the powers are based on the year."

"But from the year 2068? That type of year is…" Hazel murmured.

"Unbelievable?" Enrique guessed, equally surprised to learn Geiz is from Earth's future. "It's a first for me to hear too."

He thought it was total science fiction to time travel but Geiz defied that. The dark-clothed Rider had his arms crossed and leaned against the wall.

"What bothers me aside from that girl stealing my machine, is the Time Jacker."

"Time Jacker?"

"The one who was here before he left," Enrique recalled. "A teenager around your age garbed in blue."

Karin blinked, "Who? We didn't see anyone other than that monster."

The future rider shook his head in annoyance. Enrique needed to realize that when a Time Jacker used their ability, the others wouldn't remember what occurred during the time pause. "That's because the Time Jacker froze time to do so." Geiz frowned. "Your Guardian isn't the only one after what we witnessed."

The student council whispered amongst themselves regarding the revelation. The two otherworlders overheard the council of students talking theories of a fragment of the Guardian's power being stolen, etc. being the main possibilities.

To discover someone having similar power to Kazran with dangerous intentions no doubt made them wary. Zi-O and Geiz were the only ones capable of defeating the Another Riders. If something like this were to happen elsewhere, the kingdoms would need support from the two.

The student council gathered together, discussing something the two couldn't hear but it must be important. Once the quiet conversation came to a conclusion, the council looked at the rider duo.

"With this situation, you guys should warn the queen about it."

"Queen?" The two otherworlders repeated. They never expected a queen to be in the new world they arrived in. Seems fantasy was definitely the right term of where they are.

"Yes and luckily, there's a boat that is to depart today to the continent," Hazel informed. "We will take you guys to the docks."

Karin motioned the two to follow her and the others. The two nodded before traveling out of the building.

Once the group arrived at the ocean docks, the otherworlders could see passengers entering the boat. No doubt it was making an eventual departure.

"Here." Hazel handed the two small satchels. "This should help you guys regarding any necessities. Consider this as our thanks for stopping that Another Rider."

"We appreciate it," Enrique smiled. Despite the trouble from before, they settled the matter and already have earned trust in each other as friends. "So… where will the boat take us?"

"The boat will take you to the mainland." Judith was next to explain. "Once you reach the docks, you should head to the kingdom of Ezera. That is where the Queen of that nation resides. She should learn about this if something like this were to happen in her kingdom."

"Will you guys be alright? What if another shows up?"

"We'll be alright. You guys, on the other hand, should be the ones to be careful." The spectacled girl advised, the fellow brunette nodding in agreement. "This world is different than you may think."

"Noted." Geiz acknowledged while Enrique nodded. Given what they just experienced earlier, it was obvious this world was far more different than they imagined.

"Good luck," Judith said to the two.

"We will and thanks." Enrique gave his partings as both he and Geiz entered the boat as the last of the passengers got on board. With everything set, the boat began its departure as Enrique knew one thing about this—This was just the start of the journey.

* * *

_Yuna fiddled with the interior of the Time Mazine, looking over the machine's hardware and data. She had already begun to understand its use and it was unbelievable to know it was used for time travel based on its records and diagnostics. Even though she was very intelligent, she wasn't able to make such a magnificent machine! She was so excited about the chance of seeing its components in order to replicate it._

_The Korean student tapped the screen, seeing records of the timeline. Her spectacled eyes saw events of Earth and Orbis much to her curiosity, each moment being (un)familiar but stopped when she noticed the upcoming year 2019._

"_Oma Day?" Yuna read in curiosity. It must be an important day given it was in the timeline. She tapped the screen and lifted her head to see the display but her eyes widened to the information regarding Oma Day._

_Oma Day was seen as a dark moment for Earth and Orbis due to the Demon King of Time. Ruler of the two worlds through time and space._

"_Oma... Zi-O…" She gasped, noticing the appearance of the said Demon King and his true name displayed. "W-What…"_

_While the golden king had his name 'Oma Zi-O' and eerily looked similar to the Zi-O she knew, it was the name in the inscription that shocked her._

'_What is going on?' That was the thought in her mind. Was this why Geiz wanted to kill her friend?_  


_And why was Enrique fated to become that tyrant? He's not the type to become a ruthless ruler. Something wasn't right…_

_If that mysterious boy was trying to find a new king, just who was really behind the incident and what made her best friend become a tyrant?_

_Who is planning everything behind the scenes with the power of the Kamen Riders?_

* * *

**A/N: And that completes the Build/Arrival arc! It seems Zi-O has achieved the power of Build and more mysteries lie for the future of the world they are in. If you all recall in some of the episodes in Zi-O, some of the characters obtained powers of the main Rider (Kabuto and Hibiki being prime examples) when they weren't the main Rider. Plus, in the Hibiki tribute arc, Kyosuke's Tuning Fork turned into a Ridewatch, thus the effect was applied similarly to the FullBottle which turned into the Ridewatch. If you guys have played the game, Yuna is a very intelligent girl who made Tuna (the drone) at a very young age. Her intelligence, personality, and her past (regarding her being treated differently) made a connection to the FullBottle that became the Ridewatch.**

**Now you know the reasons for the transformation and connection. I know some of you wonder, will some of the Rider characters be in Orbis? Will they be on Earth? You will have to wait and see but to answer the possibility? It will alternate but can't say when. Until then, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review the chapter! Stay in the shadows, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone I am back again! Sadly after a long while. If you are wondering what took me so long, it wasn't just from work but had to help my family on very important matters. Helping my family comes first than freeloading and writing stories. Also I wanted to keep my mind relaxed than stressed from everything that has been going on and we had a few scares but thank god results were negative of the virus. Even someone like me needs time to breathe and relax so I apologize for any delays. I hope you all can understand this. Without further ado, let us begin the chapter to this story.**

'_Thought_'

"**_Another Rider"_**

**_RIDEWATCH_**

* * *

"According to this book, high school graduate Enrique Alderete is destined to become the demonic king of time, Oma Zi-O." Woz narrated from the book. "Upon facing Another Build, he has obtained the first power of a Kamen Rider - Kamen Rider Build."

Woz walked across the chamber, observing the book in hand. "With him and Geiz forming an… unlikely alliance and their adventure beginning in Orbis, time can only tell of the outcome of the future. Trust and Deceit." The page of his book displayed the previous fight of Another Build along with his king's trust to the Reingar locals.

"A new adventure has led to a path that awaits them of what is to come." The prophet continued. "And now, we have another encounter to occur. One that will involve the power within the flames of Hope."

The page displayed a unique image of a red magic seal and a hat that belonged to a witch.

The prophet closed his book and said, "I have read enough. Let us see where it will fare for my king from here."

* * *

**The Heir of Kamen Riders**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Curtains Rise; A Witch's Fire**

**(Orbis, Year 462)**

With Reingar being a nation off the coast of the nearest kingdom, the two had to travel across the sea. It had been a few hours since they departed from Reingar and now set their destination towards the mainland. The said duo were waiting patiently as Geiz stared at the ocean.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Geiz asked with a frown.

"From what they said, Ezera is the nearest kingdom aside from Reingar." Enrique looked at the map in his hand. Given they were in an unknown world with no idea where to go, he was glad Judith provided a map with directions to the kingdom. "Once we arrive at the kingdom within the continent, we just have to explore anything involving those Time Jackers you mentioned after we explain everything to the queen."

"Did you get any money from those Reingar locals? We're practically strangers in an unknown world." Geiz questioned.

"If you consider we helped them stop that Another Rider as you called it then yeah I did. At least Judith was willing to release us to help them since Yuna's still on the run."

"By running, you mean stealing my Time Mazine." Geiz deadpanned. "Tt was still on their possession in the first place."

"Hey, it was a bit annoying when they asked us where Yuna went. Have you seen how Karin especially takes her duty?"

"A bit too serious if you ask me."

"Exactly. Anyways, something made me curious." Enrique pondered.

"What is it?"

"The 'Guardian' they mentioned. The one of time."

"The one Yuna was summoned by?" Geiz recalled the explanation of Yuna's arrival to Orbis.

"Yeah. I mean if he controls time, wouldn't it gain attention from the Time Jackers?"

Now that Geiz remembered. While Time Jacker's pause time and travel across, the man was able to grasp time. The Guardian was as dangerous as Oma Zi-O. But he knew that the Guardian was serving his master based on the Council's explanation, so he can't perceive him being a threat judging from Yuna's personality. However with the girl denying her chosen duty as Heir, it complicated things regarding the predicament of the Guardian of Time.

"She could be targeted by them since she is immune to their abilities." Geiz realized with a small huff. "Was it wise to leave her?"

"L-Look, I am sure she will be okay." Enrique assured nervously.

"If you consider her continuously running from it as 'okay'."

"Hey, at least she will accept it… eventually."

The future rider scoffed in disinterest before grabbing his bag and pulled out a tablet.

"What is that?" The former high schooler asked in curiosity.

"This can help track the current date and name of this world. I managed to carry this with me before my Time Mazine was confiscated by the Council then stolen by Yuna." The future Rider lifted the device to the sun, allowing the sunlight to cast down onto the device; the object itself absorbing the solar energy to provide information of the world and its era. "Without the Time Mazine, I have no way to know if trouble occurs."

"So that tablet can act as an electronic calendar?" Geiz glared at the graduate. "I'll be quiet."

The future rider kept his eyes narrowed at the graduate before facing the screen to see the year and name of the world finally reveal itself.

"Orbis, the year 462." Geiz read. '_The same year as mentioned from one of the members of the resistance…._' If Oma Day followed as mentioned, there was no doubt he was in the right year in Orbis. He glanced at the graduate with a small glare.

One mistake. One mistake was all that was needed to kill him. After what the demon king did in the future, death was preferred to save the timeline. Given the atrocities Oma Zi-O committed, Geiz wanted to prevent the universal crisis to save everyone from the tyrant's wrath. The Japanese member of the Resistance looked at the ocean waters, seeing the crisp sunlight and the wonderful scenery.

He hasn't seen such places like this because he was born during Oma Zi-O's tyranny. A wasteland of ruins to call home. The memories made him frown at the hardships growing up in the Resistance.

To see such a scenery now, it was refreshing for once in his life. Crisp waters, the gentle breeze that isn't filled with debris and sand from ruins. The visible signs of plantlife and water seem before him. Geiz closed his eyes and took a deep breath to push down the memories. What mattered now was to make sure Zi-O _doesn't_ screw up as he proclaimed.

Opening his eyes, he began to notice land on the horizon. "Oi, Zi-O, we're approaching land."

"Hm?" Enrique stood on his feet and looked at the horizon. "That must be our destination!"

"Ya think?" the future rider drawled.

When the boat docked by the coastal village, the two entered the docks as the graduate slinged the bag over his shoulder.

"Well… we arrived in the continent of Ezera. All we have to do is walk to the main capital Judith mentioned."

"Fine by me." Geiz huffed, walking ahead. He would rather get the task done than wait around.

"H-Hey, Geiz! Wait up!" Enrique called and followed after the future Rider.

Upon catching up to Geiz, the graduate immediately realized they needed transportation. While they had money given to them by Hazel and the others, he wasn't sure if there were any locals even heading to the main kingdom.

"Geiz, how exactly are we going to get to the capital? While it would take days by foot, you said so yourself: the Time Jackers will act quick for their agenda." Enrique inquired.

The fellow raven-haired Rider glanced at the graduate before reaching to his pocket. Feeling the objects in his pocket, he pulled them out and tossed one to the fellow Time Rider.

Enrique looked at the object given to him. It was a Ridewatch but unlike the Build or Ghost, it had violet lettering on it. "A Ridewatch? How is this going to help us get there?"

Geiz rolled his eyes. To give an explanation to the human from 2018, Geiz twisted the Ridewatch and tossed it.

To Enrique's amazement, he watched the Ridewatch grow and unfold into a motorcycle. "These Ridewatches turn into motorcycles?!"

"They're Ridestrikers. We will use them to get to Ezera within a few days." The future Rider explained to the fellow rider.

Enrique looked at the Rideatch before repeating the same process as Geiz did. With the mechanism rotated, he tossed it to allow the small watch to grow and transform into the motorcycle.

The two hopped onto their respective motorcycles and began to drive on the dirt path.

However they weren't aware of a hovering glow who took notice of the Ridewatches the two carried.

* * *

The camp was all but quiet in the night, both Enrique and Geiz staring at the campfire after a long day. They needed to rest knowing it would take a day or so to get to the kingdom.

"Let's hope we don't get into any trouble in the kingdom." Enrique mumbled. "Last time it was hectic given how we arrived."

"If you consider the student council as the ones operating Reingar." Geiz stated bluntly. "Honestly, how could a student council rule a kingdom?"

He was familiar with Earth's former history but never did he expect Orbis' history to have a kingdom ruled by a student council full of teenagers around his age. It baffled him but chose to suppress it. The world's government system was definitely different from Earth's. Well, somewhat given the other kingdoms are medieval based on the explanation of the world from the Reingar locals.

Whether it was similar or not, they still had an objective at hand. Well, two in Geiz's case.

The high school graduate yawned while using his hand to cover his mouth. "Which one of us should keep watch?"

Geiz huffed. "I'll keep watch."

"Fine by-" The sound of the bushes ruffling earned their attention. Their heads swiveled around, wondering what they heard. "What was that?" Enrique looked around.

"I don't know." Geiz slowly grabbed the phone from his person. The two heard an ominous chuckle that echoed, unsettling them due to the surroundings of the night. The only light being the small campfire they lit earlier.

Enrique swallowed. Given they were in a fantasy world, there was one assumption in mind. "Please tell me we aren't hearing possible bandits?"

"If it is." Geiz activated the special phone, changing its function into a gun.

Enrique panicked to Geiz's action. "H-Hold on, Geiz! We just can't kill whoever is here!"

The red rider sent a questioning look at the graduate, "All bandits in this era have bad intentions."

"Look, we can just knock them out an- " when the graduate reached into his bag, he saw his Zi-O Ridewatch was missing. "Hey, where is my Ridewatch?!"

"You lost them?" The future rider scoffed mockingly. "I think it was good suggestion."

"Good?! How else are we going to deal with those monsters, demons, or whatever else is in this world?!"

"I can do it by myself. It's easier to kill you now that you can't transform."

Enrique stumbled with a swallow. "Okay, then where is your Ridewatch?"

"I have it right beside-" Geiz reached to his right but didn't feel the Geiz Ridewatch. Looking at the dirt, he saw it wasn't there. "My Ridewatch!" He angrily looked at Enrique. "Alright Oma Zi-O, what trick are you playing?!"

"Trick?! How should I know! Mine are missing too!"

"Somebody stole it, I know it!" Geiz furiously checked the makeshift tent for the Ridewatch of Ghost.

Enrique rubbed his arm before he noticed something glowing from his own tent. He raised an eyebrow before seeing a lantern that had the Ridewatches in its jaws. He rubbed his eyes for a moment. Was he really seeing things? A lantern was floating and had the Ridewatches!

The lantern must have caught Enrique's stare due to the object seeing him the moment he laid eyes on it and the Ridewatches. With a yelp of fright, the orange lantern quickly flew away in fear.

"Hey, get back here you weird lantern!" He immediately chased after the lantern.

"Oma Zi-O! Where are you going?!" Geiz called out to the retreating Rider who disappeared into the forest.

Enrique didn't know what to think of this world originally. When he arrived here, the world was like a mix of modern and fantasy but seeing a living lantern? That was definitely straight from the fantasy books.

He had to get back the Ridewatches due to having the means to beat the next wave of Another Riders.

They cannot afford to lose them whatsoever.

* * *

The pumpkin-like lantern hurriedly flew around the trees of the forest, trying to return to his master. He didn't expect the four trinkets belonged to someone which surprised him. He thought his boss was the only person to carry one? However the fact he stole them, he wasn't sure if his boss would be upset or angry about it. Possibly both. Well, he could _lie_ to her but again, she might find out eventually.

The lantern grumbled at the possible ideas but held back an explanation for his boss. The sooner he returned to her, the better.

His glowing form hovered before he spotted the person he was looking for.

"Hey boss!" The lantern spoke albeit muffled.

"Where have you been?"

"Had to look around in case we have to deal with more monsters again." He somewhat lied. The lantern felt a bead of sweat when his master narrowed her cyan eyes at him.

"Chatty. May I remind you of punishment?" The woman reminded him.

"E-Er, I actually found these!" The now named Chatty muffled in fear. "They look like the ones you have!"

"You found similar trinkets?" Her cyan eyes observe the metal trinkets the lantern was holding. She remembered during her time in Reingar in the past, she kept a ruby ring she found. But eventually something caused it to change into a trinket, similar to the ones her lantern has now. While it held an odd set of numbers, it was a mystery to its use. The interesting part was her fire magic was enhanced thanks to it.

The display of numbers was seen but as a witch, she was able to sense so much power in them. Power meant value. Value meant money and wealth. Usually she would work quests for money to buy necessities even stuff she wants, but now? She couldn't resist the possibilities of the trinkets' worth (minus the one she had in her possession). They must be worth a lot if they hold power. Question is, what can cause them to release the power?

"Is it wise to collect these odd trinkets anyway, boss?" The lantern questioned. "We don't know who made these things."

"Don't worry about it. These items don't have any dark magic in them." She waved off as the lantern handed her the Ridewatches. Her eyes observing each one, noticing the similarities. "These are identical to the one we have."

Her fingers brush against each trinket, seeing the name and numbers. Just like the one she kept with her. The numbers were still a curiosity as well as the names labeled in the odd watches. "Build-2017, Geiz-2068, Zi-O-2018, and Ghost-2015." She read the object's odd labels in curiosity.

Selling the trinkets wouldn't be the right thing to do now that she noticed the numbers and label were indeed similar to the one she held. Which meant there was a connection. The only thing was how to find that connection. Would some of the individuals in Reingar know of them?

She could head there to find out.

"Hey!" The witch took notice of someone approaching them with haste.

The woman looked at the floating lantern and asked, "I thought no one was around, Chatty?"

"U-Uh, actually, about those trinkets… I kinda-" The lantern was interrupted when they noticed the person who called out to them now close.

"Give me back those Ride… watches…" Enrique stopped when he finally noticed who the lantern delivered the devices to. The woman was of bewitching beauty and by god she was _beautiful_. She looked to be close to his age. Her body figure was voluptuous and curvaceous with flawless ivory skin and a beauty mark near her cheek. Her hair was a salmon pink color that flowed down her back with two green ribbons tied in the middle and lower end of her hair. A fringe of her hair covered her left cyan eye while a black witch hat with a red interior rested on top of her head.

The dark dress she wore was something else. He felt his cheeks burn red at the realization. It was practically risque, revealing a majority of her skin and cleavage very well. He can see the white undergarments that are under her risqué clothes too!

"Are these yours?" At least she knew what it was called. The man labeled them as 'Ridewatches'. Odd name but it definitely must be important.

Enrique quickly recomposed himself for a brief moment. He had to get his mind out of the gutter. "Y-Yeah! Those belong to me!"

"Is that so?" The young woman observed the items in her hand. "Sorry, it's mine now. The possible connection to them could help me with what I want."

"Give that back! You don't know how to use it!"

"Come on! Surely we can compensate for something?" The woman was now a bit too close to his personal space. Enrique nearly swallowed but kept his mind focused on more important matters and took a step back.

"I-I'm afraid I have to decline whatever you're offering." Enrique denied. "Please give it back."

Persistent she'll give him that.

The plant life rustled before Serila noticed another newcomer. His clothes were black as the night but it was unique given its style. When he noticed the young man in front of her, he became irritated.

"Hey, Oma Zi-O! Stop staring at her!" Geiz immediately punched the graduate in the head. "She has our Ridewatches!"

"R-Right!" Enrique nodded.

Quickly grabbing the Zi-O and Geiz Ridewatch while moving away from the witch, he immediately tossed the Geiz Ridewatch back to Geiz's hands. "Let's go! She still has the other Ridewatches!"

"I got it." Setting the belt on their waist, the two begin to activate the Ridewatches and setting it on the Driver.

**_ZI-O!/GEIZ!_**

"Oh?" The witch mused. "What are you going to do with those?"

"This. Henshin!" They immediately spun the belt in response.

**_RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~ ZI-O!/KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!_**

Upon their armors manifesting over their bodies, the visors collided into their helmets and completed their transformation.

"So that's how those trinkets work." The witch realized. Could that mean the one she kept can unleash its power when it is used with the odd buckles?

This could be the connection she has been searching for. If so, then she needed to grab one of them in order to unlock her trinket's secrets.

That said, she noticed the two armored knights making a move with their fists.

"Chatty~ Time to work." Gently pushing the lantern up, Chatty unleashed a burst of fire towards Geiz first. The flames surrounded him but Chatty quickly absorbed it.

Geiz suddenly felt his strength drain, forcing him to kneel for a moment. He didn't expect the witch's lantern to be capable of draining strength from others.

"Geiz!" Zi-O checked on his comrade but the red rider gave him the cold shoulder by shoving the graduate's hand slightly.

"We need to get rid of that lantern!" The red rider barked.

"A-Alright!" With their targets temporarily changed, tue two swung their respective weapons at the flying lantern.

The lantern, Chatty, evaded much to their ire, but the witch cast a spell, creating a heart-shaped ball of fire that soared towards the two Riders.

"What the?" When the heart-shaped fire touched the duo, the impact created a larger blast of flames, knocking them back considerably.

The two Riders groaned but Geiz was the first to get himself back up before Zi-O. Now angered, the red rider charged towards the woman, swinging his axe to retrieve the last two Ridewatches she stole from them.

When the woman evaded the axe and held her hat, a grin crept her lips. With a flick of her hand, a burst of fire magic was unleashed again. Geiz grunted in pain while Zi-O looked at his teammate. With his focus back on the witch, he was surprised she too was able to fight, with magic nonetheless. Her use of fire reminded him of Carrot's fire magic but stronger and diverse. The woman was capable of using her magic freely.

"Alright, Chatty. Get em." She raised her hand as the magical lantern appeared in her hand again and was launched to Zi-O.

"Not this time! Batter up!" Zi-O tilted his sword, using the flat end of the blade and swatted the lantern to the tree. The lantern impacted against the tree, earning a harsh cough from it.

What caught the graduate by surprise was an object the lantern coughed out. His eyes bulged at what it was. Seeing Geiz with his weapon, the modern Rider grabbed Geiz's arm to stop his progress. "Geiz, wait!"

"Why did you stop me?!"

"Look at what that lantern coughed out." The armored graduate pointed to the device on the dirt.

"A Ridewatch?!"

Zi-O picked it up, noticing the year and label. "Wizard. How ironic." He chuckled. "So that's why that lantern took ours. Geiz, the witch must have kept this before giving it to that lantern. How else would her fire spells become stronger?"

Geiz paused before lowering his arm but forcefully moved Zi-O's hand off. "At least we now have a new Ridewatch. We still need to get the others."

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but notice to hear there are _more_ out there?"

Zi-O jumped in surprise, forgetting the witch was still here.

"Don't even think of stealing the ones we found." Geiz hissed.

"Why can't I? Now I know I need those belts for the trinkets to release their power." She stated.

"We won't let you try." The future rider became cautious at her actions. The last thing they want is having their Drivers stolen.

"Really? I'm pretty strong, you know."

Geiz brandished his weapon defensively. "We'll see about that."

With tension rising, the graduate quickly intervened and said, "Hold on, let's not fight again." Enrique got in between the two after dismissing his armor. "At least we got our Ridewatches back, Geiz. Isn't that what counts?"

Silence was earned until the tactical-clothed Rider shoved him a bit before saying, "If she tries anything, there will be problems."

Enrique sighed in relief as the situation resolved between them. "Sorry about that… er…"

"My name is Serila." She gave a short bow but for Enrique, he stared elsewhere to avoid the sight of her well-endowed chest. "Nice to meet you, 'Zi-O', right?"

"That's my title. Just call me by my real name. It's Enrique. Enrique Alderete."

"Geiz. Myokoin Geiz."

"Such odd names." Serila commented. "What brings you two out here?"

"Well, we originally were in Reingar but had to come here."

"Are you heading to Ezera?" The witch asked.

Enrique looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, how did you know?" He inquired.

"It is a fairly simple guess judging your path but you are off in the direction."

"Oh great…" Enrique groaned. "No wonder it was taking forever!"

"If you want, I can lead you and your friend there as an apology for the mishap. I did plan on stopping there for supplies before going on my way." The witch offered.

"Well…" the graduate pondered before he sighed. "Alright. Any help is needed at this point."

With the witch familiar with the layout of the land, it was best to have the help of a local.

"It may take a few more days by foot though."

"We have transportation." Enrique assured. "You don't have to worry about that."

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. What kind of transportation do they own? A horse perhaps?

"For now, we need to rest. We lost a bit of time trying to get our items back. Our camp is not far from here."

"Alright then." She walked ahead as Enrique glanced but quickly shook his head. He really had to get his mind out of the gutter. Stupid brain.

* * *

"So you both are from another world?" Serila asked, taking a sip from the small mug. It explains much to the duo's names.

Upon arriving at the camp, the three settled around the campfire while the two otherworlders began to explain to the witch about themselves after she returned the Ghost and Build Ridewatch to them. The witch saw no horse so her curiosity was raised about the two having transportation.

"Yeah. Well, Geiz is actually from the same world as me, just… 50 Years ahead. He is from the future, as he claimed."

Serila glanced at the young man in question who held a minor glare which she brushed off. She didn't expect someone from a future era. While the stories of individuals from other worlds were indeed real, she never thought such people with unique power by a mere belt existed in one.

"By the way… did you call the lantern 'Chatty'?"

"Ah right." She twirled her hand and summoned her companion. "This is Chatty."

"Hello! Pleasure to meet you two. Well, under normal circumstances now. Sorry about earlier."

"Next time it will be more than a whack if you try and take the Ridewatches again." Geiz threatened.

Chatty quickly hid behind his boss by the threat.

"Er, nice to meet you, Chatty." Enrique, being the more generous one responded.

"At least you're the nice guy than him." The lantern said from behind his master.

"Don't mind him. He's… like that." The young man from 2018 wasn't sure how Geiz honestly acts since all he did was give the cold shoulder.

"A jerk if you ask me." Chatty yelped when he earned the glare from Geiz.

Wanting to quell the rising tension again, Enrique stretched. "W-Well, if we are going to the capital, we should get some sleep. I am sure the fight made us exhausted and-"

The flames in the campfire burst violently, startling the three and fell off their seats. Geiz gripped his gun tightly and raised it but Serila was next to send a glare at the lantern.

"Chatty, what did I tell you about that?"

Chatty frantically shook himself in denial and replied, "That wasn't me, boss!"

"Then who-"

"Duck!" Geiz commanded.

Enrique and Serila did as told, avoiding the burst of wind that blew away the campfire while a few trees suffered large cuts from the harsh wind. While the diminished fire darkened the area, the three were still able to see thanks to Chatty's glow as a lantern. The red Rider fired a few rounds but saw no sparks or the sound of bodies dropping. That alone made him cautious.

"See anything?" Enrique asked Geiz.

"No. It's too dark." The Resistance rider looked around with the Faiz-based gun. "Serila, raise that lantern."

"Chatty, if you may." Serila insisted.

"You got it boss." Chatty raised himself higher, his glow slightly brightening their surroundings. At first there was nothing until the light showed the attacker responsible.

The attacker was humanoid in nature but practically demonic due to its appearance. Its form red as blood aa the silver lining of its armor was bone-like. Its shoulders adorned with the upper half of humans skulls while the belt around its waist had a golden skeletal hand embedded on the buckle. Its head looked like a ring due to the hoop that was melded onto the back of its head.

Upon seeing the embroidered word and the year (Orbis year), Geiz knew what type of Another Rider it was just by the name.

"That Another Rider is based on Kamen Rider Wizard." Geiz informed.

"Another Rider? Wizard?" Serila repeated the names. The latter sounded identical to the label of the trinket she carried. Did the monster harbor a connection to her trinket too?

"We'll explain later. We have to stop that Another Rider." Geiz placed his Ziku Driver on his waist. "Zi-O."

"Right!" Enrique did the same as he and Geiz presented their respective Ridewatches.

**_GEIZ!/ZI-O!_**

**_RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!/ KAMEN RIDER~ ZI-O!_**

With their armored former, the two charged towards the Another Rider with the intent of battle. The Another Wizard grunted when Geiz punched its hide but blocked Zi-O's fist. With a swift swing of its leg, Another Wizard kicked the graduate with enough force to send him reeling from the blow.

"Guh!" Zi-O grunted, clutching his stomach.

"Tch." Geiz clicked his tongue in annoyance before making an assault on the monster. Unlike Zi-O, he had more experience in fighting due to his time in the resistance against Oma Zi-O. The Rider put hid back into the next punch, the fist landing a direct hit to the face.

Staggering, the Another Rider thrust its arm to land a hit on Geiz. The crimson Rider felt the punch but countered it with a knee to its abdomen, providing room for him to change armor.

Geiz swiftly pulled and spun the Ghost Ridewatch from his person, activating the device.

**_GHOST!_**

With the watch activated, he placed it onto the left side of his buckle. Grabbing both sides of the buckle, he spun the center to activate the change.

**_ARMOR TIME! KAIGAN! GHOST!_**

The armor pieces of Kamen Rider Ghost appeared in front of him before it rested over his current armor. The change of armor briefly surprised Serila.

'_It changes their armor?' _The witch realized. No wonder they wanted her trinket. Now her curiosity was piqued. With Ghost belonging to Geiz, she could assume the watch that said 'Build' belonged to Enrique.

Summoning the Damashiis much to Serila's and the monster's surprise, Geiz launched an assault at the Another Wizard.

The monster smacked the red Damashii but the other three were distracting it. With rage boiling like an inferno, Another Wizard launched a wind spell to the ground, creating a whirl of wind that knocked the humans back.

"How the hell is it doing that?!" Zi-O exclaimed.

"Since Another Wizard is using the power of Wizard, it would make sense for it to use spells of the elements."

"Seriously?!"

"We have to use the Wizard Ridewatch," The red Rider reached for the said device to use against the Another Rider.

With the object in hand, his fingers gripped the upper ridge and twisted it. However it wasn't rotating much to his bewilderment.

"What? Why won't this Ridewatch work?!" Geiz growled irritably, trying to twist the Wizard Ridewatch but unable to.

"It won't turn?" Zi-O tried but much to his disbelief, it wouldn't twist. "Oh crap."

The Another Rider conjured flames before thrusting it, forcing the group back as they rolled across the ground. The Ridewatch landed next to Serila as she winced from the attack.

"I don't get it… the Ridewatch is here yet it won't activate its power to be used?!" Zi-O exclaimed. "What's the big idea?!"

"Look out!" The graduate lifted his head to notice the fireball before he rolled aside to avoid the attack.

The monster saw the two Riders as an annoyance. They were in its way of its real target.

Geiz gritted, "We need to stop it somehow!"

"Let's use our weapons!" Zi-O suggested.

The red Rider clicked his tongue and replied, "Fine!"

**_ZYU/YUMI MODE!_**

"Huh?" Serila blinked and watched the two Riders aim and fired.

The barrage of projectiles pushed the Another Rider, sending it staggering on its feet with each push. The witch was now surprised by the two changing the function of their weapons. Who were the two knights exactly?

The monster however snarled in frustration to its injuries. The two knights were definitely an annoyance and seeing their capabilities, it had to improvise its plan.

Another Wizard raised its hand to the air, casting one last spell.

**LIGHT**!

The group shielded themselves to the bright light it cast until it dimmed. The Another Rider was no longer present, only the damage it had delivered.

"Damn it… it's gone." Zi-O clicked his tongue, not liking the fact the Another Rider escaped before they had the chance to stop it. It still causes problems for them as the Wizard Riderwatch wouldn't activate. Without its power, Another Wizard will continuously return.

Seeing Another Wizard vanish, Serila now had questions regarding the demon and the knowledge Geiz held regarding its identity. He called it 'Another Wizard' and knew of its name and origin.

What was going on that the two knew about the monster's presence?

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: And that completes part 1 of the Wizard arc as our two Riders have met Serila and her lantern, Chatty. More questions rise as to the predicament our heroes have and the reasons behind the Another Wizard's attack. It shall be revealed in the next chapter so look forward to that. Again, I do apologize for the delay and I hope this somewhat makes up for it. See you all later and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
